Hogwarts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)
by Kmon13
Summary: Various rejection letter from various families of Male and Female versions of Harry Potter from the multiverse and aftermaths... Ratings ranging from Teen - Mature.
1. Chapter 1 Kitami Hari (Bible Black)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Bible Black…

**1. Kitami Hari**

* * *

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_I refuse to allow my young Hari anywhere near that racist trash-heap a school that is ranked the lowest in the world by ICW standards, so I ask kindly to stop sending those owls. I also contacted you to inform you that his name is now Kitami Hari not Harry Potter so make further note of that._

_Plus from what I've investigated about your headmaster the only reason he really wants him to attend is to sponge off his fame and use him as a target for his past mistake that attended your school as a student of Slytherin House who now goes by the name of Voldermort, created from your headmaster's carelessness, neglect, and misplaced conception for the 'greater good. _

_I feel if your if the Noble families your headmaster labeled as dark doesn't kill him first his apathy for redeeming the unreadable will._

_Now you're probably wondering why I'm so hostile toward you in my letter perhaps it could be that me and my servant saved him the Dursley's or it could be that I sent someone to free his godfather from his unlawful imprisonment…. perhaps both._

_You see when I found the young boy on the swing crying his eyes out only to look up at me with those eye that showed nothing but emptiness and despair like I was when I was 18 and being used as a sacrifice to Orcus during my younger days…_

_That right I made that deal with the Devil so what!_

_So I'm what you call a Dark witch or as those pure bloods call me a Mudblood but it means nothing to my master who figured made an amendment to our deal by making giving me the choice to find a virgin and let their soul go to hell in my place or to Seek out this Child of prophecy and train to weaken in the ways of magic and prepare him for the day that he could seek out Voldermort's soul pieces and destroy them making him easy to him. However I was also told that if your Headmaster continued to interfere attempting to force him to accept what he and that False Oracle who teaches divination as his destiny to add their soul to the list if my Hari is not left alone._

_So until that time you do the following..._

_You will keep your Order or Burning Turkeys out of Japan until he reaches the age of 15 and is able to make his own choices since we both know he legally an a adults in wizards age and is no longer bound by your underage law your ministry of magic is most likely to take advantage of to silence him... Oh yes I'm quite aware of how politic is run in your magical country _

_Futhermore I ask that you warn your headmaster to stop sending his followers after my young charge unless they're hot like Bellatrix Lestrange or Nymphadora Tonks who are now reside in our home as Hari's personal pets._

_Now before you start thinking Sirius was involved he was strictly against it at first but after watching her get house broken by my pets he came around to my thinking… I enclosed a picture album for you and your staff to look over later._

_However I should also warn you if you chose to send people to infiltrate Hari's life then may I suggest Granger, Lovegood, or Weasely for the task and if you include gymnastic uniforms or Swimsuits we'd be so grateful_

_My Lawyers and the Japanese Ministry of Magic has asked you countless times to hand over all that belongs to Harry Potter like that invisible cloak or we'll pay the fee Gringotts requested and allow the Goblins to collect it in a fashion that suits them…._

_Please note if you think my reach is only in Japan think again my servants are in England too watching your headmaster's the orders movements… including yours!_

_In short I dare you to attempt pissing me off because if you remember the reports of Dursley's family missing their skin it lets you know what I'm capable of if your piss me off. _

_It give you a little Imagination of what I can do to you or your staff…_

_**Reika Kitami nee Black School Nurse and true Witch.**_

* * *

**_AFTERMATH..._**

After seeing said note Dumbledore had made the foolish mistake of sending Severus Snape alone to Japan to confront Reika Kitami nee Black and return home with Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

However he chosen to wait for them at their home where they fell victim to Harry Potter's new pet a Swimming instructor and Art teacher who worked at the same academy where Reika worked and was placed in a sanitarium after his wand was snapped.

When Dumbledore found him he was missing his Dark Mark along with his arm and was now a drooling vegetable.

When Voldermort had finally returned he found and took his Death Eaters to Japan the Dark Lords found themselves surrounded by the local Police departments Special Tactical Units who was already enslaved by his mother Kitami who capture him and his followers and placed him on an altar and watched as 18 year old Harry Potter impale his heart with a sword before watching the pentagram on the ground glow red as the book that was on the podium floated above him and as a demonic hand took his soul along with the souls of those bound with his mark into the book.

Then Reika heard a voice in her mind say that her soul was now free and regressed her age to the day she made the deal to save her life.

She also noticed Hari's pets Bellatrix and Snape who regressed their age to that of 18 years as well but the dark marks on their arms had vanished.

Hari then gave them the choice to say loyal servants or to leave Japan and never return...

Reika never seen a man move so fast to escape...

While Bellatrix was in a hurry to rush home and let her master ravish her new body before Nyphodora did...

It also gave her ideas to let Sirius do the same with hers hoping he wasn't too cross about leaving him with half the coven to prevent him from flooing the old man in England to give him a piece of his mind.

She knew she would need to deal with them one day but in the meantime she looked at the corpse and figured something could be done to prove a point.

* * *

**A few months later...**

Albus Dumbledore had received seventy small boxes addressed to the students of the school and had the house elves send them out to their respected students before looking at the three addressed to him

When he opened the first one he almost choked on his lemon drop as he seen the head of Cornelius Fudge and then started to open another to find Undersecretary Deloris Jane Umbridge ...

But it would be Voldemort's, the last Head with a note attached that said

_Your Dark Lord and Ministry Problem solved...Stay away from my son and Japan!_

_Hari Kitami_

_P.S. Tell Kingsley Shacklebolt not to make the same mistakes as his predecessor and put Magical Britian's house in order._

_I would start with receding those laws that are Anti-muggle born and work your way down..._

_Take a note from the Americans and Japanese and create Magical laws that favor of the majority or we may have to deal with another dark lord_

_and I would really hate that ._

When he finished reading his letter he heard the screams of various students mostly from the Slytherin wing of the castle who he figured just received the same boxes as he just did..

It just wasn't going to be his day he thought as he walked down the hallways of hogwarts.

In her office Professor McGonagall was looking over Kitami's scrapbook and was wondering if she should consider taking a vacation.

End.

A/N: Due to my latest Review I would like to state that I've rewritten the story due to his colorful and sarcastic comment that was designed to insult and piss off a writer.

I personally find this type of reviewing childish and insulting and offers nothing but destructive influence to a writers creative value and consider them nothing more than Dreamkillers and Flamers !

I feel that if you're going to critique something do it positively because sometimes your insult may result in that writer doing something against their better judgement like leave the site or flame the offending review ... ((There's a Report Abuse button near the reviewers box for a reason.))

So I with that being said I would like say I'm looking for a beta to review my works and personally would like to thank those who gave their review the right way and appreciate what you've done by viewing my story Shining Serpent and these HP Rejection oneshots.

Thank you..


	2. Chapter 2 Harrison James Fisk (Marvel)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style) **

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Kingpin from Marvel comics…_

**Ch. 2 Harrison James Fisk**

* * *

**To Professor Minerva McGonagall**

**From the desk of Wilton Harold Fisk **

**_Dear Professor Minerva McGonagall_**

_I don't know way you chose to contact my adopted son using a trademark bird of one of my competitors but after the United States Department of Magical Affairs explained it to me I'll excuse it your mistake … this time._

_Now on to business…._

_I regret to inform you that young Harrison refuses to attend your school due to the fact he already taking classes since I took him from his abusive environment in England with the Dursley family who even offered to pay me to take him in._

_I've also been in contact with Gringotts and made arrangement to get back the funds taken from out of his trust fund and family accounts and will make certain it is used in funding his home schooling by a Agatha Harkens a remarkable woman who know more about magic than your school could ever hope to know and his N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. are up to record so the need for his schooling at your establishment is not needed since he'll be the apprentice of Dr. Stephen Strange and from what I've learned about him from personal experience he not to be trifled with._

_Now I know you think we mundane or muggles as you call us unfit to care for his well being but my lawyers and magical legal consultants on the other hand think otherwise and made everything legal. I've also sent Medical records, tharapist records and copies of young Harrison's adoption records available for the ICW thought Ms. Harkens, so any plans to circumvent the decision of in any why by your headmaster or his Order of the Phoenix will be met with immediate action by myself and the following personal associates I keep in my employ for special occasions…._

_For Example the Ninja who breached your defenses to deliver this very your is from the Hand, so that leave to be said if they can get to you Imagine who else in my employ I could send._

_As for the Tom Riddle Problem or Voldermort as he likes calls himself should he rise from the dead once more I could recommend the of the services of the assassins such as Electra, Deadpool, or Bullseye but if you want to take the moral road you could make arrangements with WHO (Weird. Happening. Organization) or MI-13 to deal with it not a child. _

_Thank you for your time and hope you don't take my kindness in this letter for weakness…._

**_Wilson_**_** H. Fisk**_

_ P.S._

_ If your Headmaster chooses to ignore the kind warning of this letter floo Ms. Harkens to contact me or call my company card that has been placed inside for your use. Day or Night because it was because of Harold that my Wife's Cancer went into remission._

* * *

**AFTERMATH...**

****After reading the letter with the P.S. magically removed Dumbledore did ignore the warning only to meet his end at the hands of Deadpool who figured an exploding whoopee cushion/landmine in his chair would get the point across not to fuck with the kingpin...

He went after the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher when the dominate face on the back of head called him a muggle as he thanked him and shot him in both faces before he confirmed Dumbledore death and retrieved the invisible cloak that was missing from the collection list before teleporting.

After returning to New York to collect his fee from the Kingpin he gave young harry a pair of swords happy 11th birthday gift and was still home in time to watch the Golden Girls...

Gotta love that Bea Arthur

End.


	3. Chapter 3 Harrison Von Doom (Marvel)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor the characters of Marvel Comics …_

**Chapter 3.** **Harrison Von Doom**

* * *

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_My father felt I should Inform you of my decline to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to the fact I have to help my father run his noble and prosperous country and felt me going to your school will as he quoted make me grow a distaste for magic._

_If your Headmaster attempt to send his so-called order of the Phoenix agents to our country it will be seen as an act of war and will respond in kind by exposing your world to those you seem to call muggles..._

_I don't need to paint the scenarios that would later transpire afterwards however Witch burning would possibly become popular once more if this was leaked to the world that now does it to people who can now control thing with their mind, have wings, or walk around on walls in pajamas fighting crime._

_Then there's the fact that you keep yourself locked in the 19th century and let your officials allow bigotry and corruption rule your lands at the ear of terrorist as the current minster's personal adviser, and lets not forget about you're actually an illegal nation that has no true allegiance to Great Britain's Queen and Royal family while mages and witches and other magical variant in our lands show true loyalty and reverence for my father's office despite his past as a gypsy._

_If you don't believe me I ask that you contact me so I can arrange for your visit into our wonderful country of Latveria yourself and decide whose life is better..._

_With Respect and good wishes _

_**Harrison Von Doom,Heir to the throne of Latveria**_

_**PS:**__ As you can see I accepted my name and title with pride and will never again accept the name Potter so Inform your Headmaster that despite our differences with the ICW our country will see him as an Enemy of the State and have him dealt with for child neglect, abuse, and attempted murder and unlike those he had the nerve to leave me with as an infant my father won't be as forgiving and merciful. _

_**PSS:**__ I've also seen the Potters Will and know the truth so I if I do show up it will be with permission from Britain's Queen to remove not only your Tom M. Riddle aka Voldermort Problem, but to also release my Godfather who was unjustly imprisoned by your Ministry __**FOR**__ Magic officials without due process or a fair trial and relocate him to Latveria embassy before meeting my father._

* * *

**AFTERMATH..**.

Dr. Doom did visit Britain's Queen to peacefully discuss the various failed attempts to abduct his son Harrison from Latveria lands by the Ministry of Magic, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters and learned that the Minster of magic was the court Wizard and could have his magic bound if the Queen felt he was not serving the state.

He had also made arrangement to have Sirius Onion Black released from prison and to say the Ministry of Magic also underwent a new management with Sirius Black in charge was an understatement since he used his new position to strip Albus Dumbledore of all of his titles when he found out how he ended up in Victor Von Doom's due to a visit from Dursley's in his lands and noticed his abuse before dealing with them under the Latveria's Civil Law...

The law's of Doom's .

Dumbledore still wanted Von Doom to release harry from his charge assuring him that he would be treated well at Hogwarts only to be blasted by his pawn blaster at it's lowest setting.

* * *

A few years later Voldermort did finally return and attacked Latveria with his Death Eaters only to face the combined force of Norman Osborn's Avengers, Dr. Doom and Harrison Doom, and Morgan Le Fay who after Harry explained what happened forgave Doom and decided to take Young Harry as his apprentice.

To say Tom Riddle's day was bad when he was eaten by Venom was not good for his last moments

It was even worse when Doom had already found all his Horcuxs as Morgan taught Harry his first spell Fiendfyre

Now the only thing they had to worry about was when the Enchantress took Ginny Weaely as her apprentice...

Or when Geroge and Fred became Loki's

But that's another story...

End...


	4. Chapter 4 Capt Harry J Suvota (SRW)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Super Robot Taisen/Wars Original Generation that belongs to BANPRESTO and ATLUS_

** Chapter 4. Captain Harry James Suvota of the EFA**

* * *

Professor McGonagall receives a return letter on a something that had the seal Earth Federation, the New World Government that emerged after the Meteor Attacks that had the world in turmoil before the metal bug attacks…

As unrolled it she and read what it said she was surprised where it came from….

* * *

_**Dear Professor McGonagall **_

_I regret to inform you that my little brother won't be attending your school anytime soon due to what one of my older sister had seen when reading his mind during his time at the school and like me will protect him from you and this man who flees from death …_

_Bloodseal protection wards or not I refuse to allow my Brother will never go back to people who sold him off like cattle. We also met with those goblins from Gringotts who were so nice to remove that guy's soul from his scar and used it to start searching for his other fragments so the one who killed my brother's birth parents so he could end up being with those wicked people…. _

_So if an emergency session of your council is being called and your Headmaster hasn't returned the congratulations now is your chance to consider changing your curriculum and work on removing your Blood caste system…._

_You should also fire that Potions teacher because when my friend who can see the future touched it she seen an alternate path was he accepted and your letter only to be ridiculed and a constant target each year…._

_ Now hopefully you'll take heed to our warning and leave us alone as members of the Earth Federation Army we are fighting a war against both the Neo Divine Crusaders and Shadow Mirrors who wish to place the earth under marshal law and the Inspectors who are responsible for the Giant metal bugs that attacked earth last year._

_No I know you don't mean any harm, but you need to stop sending these owls they're arriving at the most awkward moments and our family and friends on the SRX and ATX teams are very tempted to come to Scotland and talk with you in person despite the probability of your headmaster pissing then off is 95 percent…_

_100 percent his girlfriend and her sister finds out…. _

_….and that something you don't want_

_Thank you reading this letter I appreciate your time reading. _

**_Lt. Latooni Suvota of EFA Far East Brigade._**

* * *

**AFTERMATH….**

Despite the warnings given by Lt. Suvota the a team consisting of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and reluctant Sirius Black avaperated into the Far East Brigade base to abduct Harry Potter and put him on the rightful path of prophecy only to end up onboard the White Noah coming face to face with combined forces of SRX and ATX teams with Sanger Zonvolt and Lamia Loveless leading the charge….

With the exception of Sirius Black what was left of their bodies was spaced before Operation Harpe took place…

However at the same time resurrected Voldemort and the Death Eaters decided to attack a city that was being attacked by the organic alien race known as the Enlist who wanted to see if they could absorb the power of magic into their forces…

Sadly only the Malfoy family and Fenrir Greyback survived the encounter….

* * *

**A few years later….**

After the war with the Enlist, Neo DC, and the Shadow Mirrors Harry Suvota had been visited by a Goblin from Gringotts who informed him of his family fortune and title and figured it was time he and his family lived in luxury. He also decided to buy the hotel where he Proposed to Mai Kobayshi proposed to her only to be dragged back to their room to celebrate their new life together….

The Ministry of Magic did attempt to send someone to force Harry return to the wizarding world but it was met with heavy resistance due to Lamia Loveless-Black who knowledge of the alternate universe version of the Ministry officials made it easy for the EFA forces to identify before handing over every file with evidence of their corruption over to Queen where she ordered the complete overhaul of their Ministry of Magic's management starting with the Minister Fudge ordering Deloris Umbridge to retrieve Harry and obliviate Mai's memories of him on their honeymoon .

Too bad Levi Tolar didn't like the idea and made that apparent when she fried the toad woman's mind and merging her personality with Mai's before enjoying the rest of their vacation …

But that another story….

End

* * *

**A/N Recap :…. **

After Dumbledore had left young harry on the doorstep of Dursley's Vernon sold Harry off to the Earth Federation Army training facility called the School where he was partnered up with Latooni and put thought various test before he reached the age of 9 where he managed to escape the facility not only Latoooni but his other siblings Seolla Schweitzer, Arado Balanga, and Ouka Nagisa as well and ended up on the Far East Base where they were found by Garnet Sandi and Gaido Venerdi who later adopted them into their household and joined alongside them when their skills as fighter pilots with Ouka as their team leader.

During the Divine Crusader's uprising against the EFA when they found out that Alder Kotch and Aguila Setome, the people responsible for their mistreatment at the School had joined the Divine Crusaders and figured they needed to be brought to justice.

It wouldn't be until a kiss from Shine Hauzen after her rescue from the Valsion-Kai and the G.E.M. system that was controling her Harry would learn that he was part of a larger game and warned in detail about a old man with a twinkle in their eye and a Snake-Faced man who and him for different reasons that would mean him great harm before their battle at the White Star where he fought Levi Tolar in the newly remodeled Valsion-Kai and made repeated attempts to make him to cast aside the destiny of the Phoenix and become her consort …

After the battle with the Guest on the White Star large amounts of letters from Owls arrived for eleven year old Captain Harry James Suvota under the name Harry Potter ignoring his rank and announcing his every location.

While Ouka and Half the women on staff wanted to go to England and flay Dumbledore alive Latooni figured diplomacy first would be best…

Leading to how Professor McGonagall got the letter...


	5. Chapter 5 Harry Gatt (Saints Row)

**5. Harry Gatt**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to THG and Volition Inc._

**_Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)_**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall _**

_ I've just gotten your letter from by owl saying how you want me to attend Hogwarts well sorry to disappoint you but I won't be attending unless it's to stomp a designer steel-toe boot up the ass of your Headmaster who figured leaving my ass with monsters that would abandon a 5 year old kid in the American city of Stillwater during a business trip was a marvelous idea due to the crime rate…._

_He was almost right until my was found by Aisha and her boyfriend Johnny Gatt who took me in as their son and when I got older her boyfriend taught me everything I know to survive the streets of Stillwater from using a Glock to a Sniper rifle to buying up land and property while mom taught me how to get my rap carrier hoping I would take up the family business instead of following dad around laying fools down and what not…_

_Then somehow down the road so major shit happened that lead to the disbanding of the saints and me being benched to protect my mom from harm and was met my a fucking goblin and a woman named Mama Midnight from the American Ministry of Magic who squared me out about a found out a few things… _

_One thing the fact that I was fucking British lord blew my parents minds meaning I was rich was a plus, we also found out because I'm a National Icon of the wizarding world those under my banner had fucking diplomatic immunity which I happy share with my brothers and sisters in the 3rd Streets Saints …_

_My Dad never seen the inside of a courtroom much to the FBI and Ultor's CEO chagrin... _

_ I also discovered my seals for wandless magic were removed when my father's boss and my personal fuck buddy took on the Voodoo powered Lieutenant from Sons of Samedi who thought it would be funny to create a voodoo doll of her demanding my location to pass me off to some jerkoff named named Malfoy who I found out worked for an even biger prick named Voldemort …_

_…Now tell me who would give a name like that to their kid flee from death… probably the same type of pussies who would name their kid someone Dumb- ass- a whore… or was that Dumbledore_

_...ether way still funny shit to hear you fear the his name due to a name jinx!_

_Anyway back on topic while he was questioning her I rocked his ass to sleep with one shot to his brain from a MacManus High-powered Sniper rifle at 100 yards ended that fucked up fight quick…._

_It also was responsible for the wild sex we had afterward in our new penthouse, and before you start talking shit about age difference it don't mean shit to someone who was in a coma for three years in a prison hospital she a wildcat in the sack and I love her as much as she does me. _

_Which comes to other part I would like to bring up when someone matching your headmasters description was seen talking deals with Ultor Executives and two rival gangs known as the Ronin and the Brotherhood and offered them 19,900,000 galleons for handing me over and and extra 1,900,000 for taking out my parents. _

_My foster mother is dead because of that so in short I'll come to England but I won't be coming to Hogwarts to learn anything…._

_Except how to kill your boss and everyone still loyal to him..._

_So in short me and the Saints are coming to England so we'll be sure to look you up real soon and will I start with Grunnings Drills Company first and work my way up to Hogwarts after I spring my Godfather out of that Supermax for wizards you call Azkaban after using napalm on those Black sheet wearing soul suckers._

_Later future corpse of Hogwarts…_

**_Harry Gatt_**

_**Ps.**__ If you have vacation time now is the time to call it in!_

* * *

**AFTERMATH**

The Wizarding world had to deal with the unstoppable force of the 3rd street Saints who took up residence in Grimwauld Place before taking up additions with only Ginny Weasley, Nympodora Tonks, and the Weasley Twins George and Fred being the first Lieutenants of the Magical Britain's 3rd Street Saints and started attacking Fenrir Greyback's Werewolves Pack, British branch of Sons of Samedi who all knew voodoo and somehow gained Dudley Dursley as a member , and later the Death Eater backed Mafia before facing Dumbledore and Order of the Phoenix consisting of members who didn't make the cut and Ministry of Magic anti-gang taskforce who made a deal with Dex Johnson of Ultor to supply Squib troop to back up their Aurors in combat with the saints.

Sadly to say their plan didn't work….

When Dumbledore met Harry and his girlfriend who was leader of the saints for the first time on board a customized Hercules C-1401B cargo plan as he pleaded with Harry and his lover about forgiveness while Fudge and Voldemort said things that didn't help with his plea for mercy before they drew their pistol and took aim and shot him knowing the others would soon follow.

He would later return to Stilwater to pay respects to his mother's grave with Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger who together handed his media empires both magical and mundane and Ginny who control the British half of the saints after his girlfriend taught her the ropes. When they left the graveyard they were met by Pierce who reported the bad news about his father being killed by the Syndicate over Steelport after a failed one-sided deal that went bad he took a bullet in the shoulder for his girlfriend who quickly made a call to arms.

He would soon teach the Syndicate a lesson about fucking with his family when he arrived in Steelport with his crew and teach them the magical side of the Saints.

But that is another story...


	6. Chapter 6 Princess of Wakanda (Marvel)

**Hogwarts**** Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor the characters of Marvel Comics …_

**6. T'Huri,Princess of Wakanda (Marvel) **

* * *

_To the Honored Headmaster and staff of Hogwarts_

_I regret to inform you and your staff at Hogwarts that after consulting our Seers and Neighboring Shamans and a emergency visits from Doctor Druid,Dr. Stephen V. Strange, and Jericho Drumm, the Current Sorcerer Supreme that your request to train __**and later abduct **__Princess T'Huri, adopted daughter of King T'Challa and Queen Ororo is denied._

_By Order of the ICW, the Magical United Nations Security Council, and Wakanda's Royal Government that you must cease and desist the sending of your owl mail urging us to reconsider our denial to our to do so at once._

_We know about he who flees from death and refuses to go along with Albus Dumbledore plans for due to our seers have viewing the future you headmaster had planned Wakanda's first daughter and wish not to make a declaration of war but will be done if your wizards venture into our lands seeking to question the choice of our royal court._

_It would also be in your best interest to return all belongings of her Original parents and release Sirius Black from Azkaban Prision and one Petter Pettigrew who has taken the form of a Norwegian rat named Scabbers owned by a young man named Ronald Weasley to the Wakanda Embassy in London who will be tried by the King of Wakanda himself._

_"If you wish to reach us in the future for a formal visit and talk of alliance with our nation please contact the our Embassy and note if you mistake us for savages you'll quickly learn Wakanda also has ties to africa's wizarding nation and despite and unlike your racist laws make use Wizards and spellwards despite their bloodline. So if your headmaster or potions master attempt to persuade our people against their will as he quotes for the common good it will also be seen as an act of war and soon face the wrath of the Black Panther and Wind Rider._

_Signed_

_**Shuri, Wakanda's Minister of Defense **_

_**P.S**__. Our Seers also wishes to inform you the Dark Arts teacher…. Has a growth of darkness on the back of his head and will spread a lies about where he got his turban only those of Indian decent wear those as two twins girls from that origin could vouch for. We also recommend that you not try to find her using the enchantment on the Goblet of Fire because we are aware of could mean for the Princess's life and made this evident to your Queen, Ministry, and ICW who have has already been informed before sending out this letter._

_However their letter was longer as it told the locations of death eaters living in plan sight, corrupt ministry officials officials, and Proof of Vernon Dusley's crimes ranging from child abandonment to embezzlement from Grunnings Drill Company._

* * *

**Aftermath **

By the end of the letter the DMLE was already on the move as Aruors Hit Wizards where already on at Hogwarts grounds apprehending Professor Qurell while the Cursebreakers form Gringotts collect collecting the Mirror of Alsmond, what still contained the Philosophers stone and the cloak of Invisibility after finding out it was Potter's property while Hit Wizards were carrying away a struggling Professor Snape who swore it was a Potter at fault while and Captain Brittan himself was escorting Headmaster Dumbledore who kept pleading with him that the Potter Child being placed in the Dursley's care was for the greater good…

It was safe to say his pleas didn't go so well when brought before Merlin's daughter for true justice.

In Privet Four Drive MI-13 Wizard Operative and CSI Trainee Hermione Granger started her first mission as she was being shown to the crime scene Lionheart discovered not only were there various signs of abuse but the gone over the banking anomalies of Vernon Dursley accounts and compared them with that of those from Gringotts when informed that Wakanda had the Potter Heiress in their care and arrested Vernon and Petunia for various crimes ranging from child abandonment to embezzlement.

While at the Weasley home a Norwigen rat was being taken away in a spell proof cage from a crying Ron Weasley who is being held back by his mother while yelling about having nothing better to do than stealing children's pets before being given a special pair of glasses and seeing the true form of said pet before being given 99,000 gallions compensation to shut up and buy him a new pet.

It would also be later that Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters would find a way to resurrect Voldemort who would soon learn it was a bad idea to take over Hydra only to find out it was already under the control of Luna Lovegood who somehow ended up finding the Mind Gem and had all their resources locked into looking for Kree who she mistaken for Nargles….

The Kree race hates her to this day for that…

* * *

**A few years later **

An alliance between Dr. Doom and Klaw was formed as they attempted to use the Man Ape usurp T'Challa rule of Wakanda only to later fall to T'Huri would succeeded T'Challa as the new Black Panther to this day.

What happens from here is unknown.

* * *

**A/N: How T'Huri/Harriet Potter came into T'Challa and Ororo "Storm" Monroe's life**

Six year old T'Huri/Harriet Potter ended up being left behind by Vernon Dursley and his family when looking around New York and somehow ended up T'Challa's care when she bumped into him and deflected an Assassin's bullet. Recognizing the girl was gifted he adopted her but left her in the care of storm hoping she would know how to train her to better control her abilities only to later find out from the Juggernaut that the young girl had magic when she protected Charles Xavier from harm.

She later end up as Amanda Sefton's apprentice before sending her to Agatha Harkness to complete her training were she later met marvels heroes on various occasions before being recalled to Wakanda on to be introduced to the kingdom alongside Ororo durring their their wedding day as their adopted daughter and princess of Wakanda during their wedding where one of the Seers warned of the Goat faced man and the Snake who would bring doom to the kingdom if allowed to go to school of four house.

And that is were the story begins...


	7. Chapter 7 House of M (Marvel)

7. Erica Maximoff 4th child to the House of M

* * *

Professor McGonagall had just finished seeding off the first flock of Owls with Invitation letters for Hogwarts only to have one of them returned not by a man with silver hair in a red and black uniform who handed her a letter with a wax seal of Family crest of an M on the back of the envelope.

Before she could ask how he gotten into pass Hogwarts barriers he was gone...

Figuring it would be a good idea to read it now she opened up the envelope to read a letter not on parchment but used by Hogwarts and an Imperial seal belonging to not only the Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, ruler of Genosha's sovereign but of all those born with abilities not of magic and someone tolerates the ICW and nations ministry of magic right to self govern only as long as the wizarding world doesn't effect the human or mutant race.

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall:_**

_I regret to inform you my 11 year old sister Erica Maximoff will not be going to your school due to the true reason you wish for her to attend and take up her family name..._

_ ...is to become bait for those who you fight against. _

_No you're probably wondering how I'm aware of such information it because we have those gifted with abilities in seeing the future in our service who not only found Lily's Daughter in the abusive home of Flatscans or Muggles as you call them being kept in a cupboard ignorant of her own powers._

_With the exception of Dudley who is able to control and create technology the others were dealt with Vernon and Petunia Dursley them in a fashion equal of their making. When we returned with her a Sage of our court warned our father of your headmaster plans to use her in a useless power struggle she knows nothing. We also know you warned your headmaster Albus Dumbledore about her mistreatment only to ignore it for reasons he claimed are for the greater good. _

_I'm writing this to report that it's not so..._

_We also wanted to report that as you read this letter those responsible for my little sister's pain are already being rounded up by our Red guard forces and ask that you take charge of the School and this Order of the Phoenix when Dumbledore is tried for treason alongside those named who would effect the mutant race including one named Umbridge who wanted to classify us our race as dangerous magical creatures alongside werewolves and vampires..._

_As of now you'll become a guiding light to those who need assurances that the wizarding world will not fall and know that when the day comes they will have their heroine to save them from this Voldermort..._

_But it will not be Erica Maximoff and a handful of magical students and elderly wizards fighting against a tidal wave of dark wizards at an old school..._

_They will fight against the House of M and fall at our might! _

**_Signed _**

**_Wanda Maximoff, First daughter to the House of M and sister of Erica Maximoff. _**

_P.S. I hope when things calm down you'll accept our help when it comes to bringing your Wizarding world out of the dark ages and stand beside us as equals._

* * *

As Professor McGonagall was reading the letter agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Red guard and Prime Sentinels units were sent across England with the mission directive to round up all dark wizards along with the Horcuxs and destroy anything that could be used to revive Voldermort.

While a pair of elite agent was sent on a special mission to deal with Dumbledore himself...

The name of said agents were Colonel Logan Howett and Lt. Raven Darklome...

Raven took the form of Erica Potter before being gutted from behind Logan and beheaded before presenting it before the House of M as proof of completion his mission while his body was given to En Sabbath Nur for study.

* * *

Aftermath

Erica Maximoff enjoyed not having to deal with going to Hogwarts and even took up teaching magical students as an instructor at the Xavier Institute until the Avengers and X-men decided to attack the palace and restore relativity to it's proper state remembering everything never returning to England.

She later ended up living with the Runaways under the alias of Sabrina Kline and was the teacher of Nico Minoru and protected still traveled with them to this day...

While Dumbledore awoke to nightmares of being killed by blue demons and men with razor claws before being killed by Voldermort who later was killed with his Death Eaters by the Claw sect when Xarus briefly took Dracula's throne being warned that presenting his head to his father would grant him mercy.

He was left to cook out in the sun instead of being beheaded...

End?

* * *

I would like to give a shout out to **Faith Tomoe Maxwell **who requested a House of M rejection letter...

That right folks I'm starting with request at random!


	8. Chapter 8 Scarlett Pilgrim (Scott P)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does Scott Pilgrim who belongs to Bryan Lee O'Malley…

**8. Scarlett Pilgrim**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

_I sorry to tell you I must decline from your offer for my daughter to attend your academy of magic due to the fact that the Canadian Ministry of magic was kind to inform us of your habit of creating Dark Wizards after removing the Anti- mailing wards on our house so only your letters would come here ..._

_Kinda sneaky and underhanded don't you think?_

_No before you decided to send some annoying people over here to Canada to call foul I have to warn you My husband faced Seven deadly ex-lovers before putting a ring on my finger for me so think of what could happen to you before the Canadian minster of magic send out the order to his Hit-Wizards to bring you in._

_We also would like to inform you that our lawyers are going to be pursuing a case with your Headmaster due to our talk with some goblin bankers who said he took money out of Scarlett's account illegally impersonating her guardian while giving a nice portion of it to some lady named Molly Prewitt nee Weasley and set their youngest boy up to marry our daughter…._

_Sounds like Mama Weasley a bit of a gold digging witch don't you think? _

_Now we've been told we by the Goblins that we could pursue going after the money in a way by taking the school and dime that was used out of Scarlett's them to go after the money and anything that belonged to the thieves as a lady from one of the most noble house in her magical world. _

_So long story short you won't use our daughter and Sirius said to tell your headmaster that her pronglett will never attend that school…_

_That right Sirius Onion Black not in that prison with those soul sucking sheets and is now living with us as a live in tutor how he got out is not your concern just know that the ICW would like to have a long word with you about your Moldyshort problem. _

_I also talked with my Wizarding contacts about your order of the Phoenix and know that you're not only a member they also figured that headmaster of yours dropped off young Scarlet thinking it would be a good idea to place bloodwards on him for his protection and that they would learn to take care of them..._

_Wrong, because as soon as Vernon Dursley was sent to Canada with his family and figured he could drop Scarlett off at the first random house they could._

_It belonged to Scott Pilgrim and me and I will tell you one thing Scarelett Linzy Pilgrim will be loved._

_So do us all a favor and stop with the Owls you're freaking out my husband's band. _

_**Signed **_

_**Ramona Flowers-Pilgrim**_

_**PS:**_ Do us a favor and tell those Death Munches to show up to Toronto my husband needs the exercise

* * *

**_Aftermath _**

Hogwarts never opened due to Gringotts closing down the school after convincing Scott and Ramona that Jessica should take everything and by the end of the day not only was the school bought up but the town as well.

Molly Weasley's family was fined 50,000,000. gailions

Delorus Umbridge did attempt to take Scarlett back to England however it was during her debut of her singles album "Die Snake Eyes Die" were she was turned into coins after a 69 hit finisher combo.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters later shown up along with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix who attempted to go after Scarlett only to find themselves attacked by Scarlett's 17 evil exes and ended up taking each other out.

Scarlett did follow in her mothers footsteps and found a cute girl named Luna Lovegood.

_But that's another story... _


	9. Chapter 9 Jessica Walters (Marvel)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does She Hulk and Red She Hulk who belongs to Marvel

**Chapter 9 Jessica Walters the second Red She-Hulk**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

_I have reason to decline sending my adopted daughter to your school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry due reasons of conflict due of the upcoming lawsuit with your headmaster Albus Dumbldore for embezzlement charges along with Molly Prewett-Weasely, who is guilty of line theft since Jessica is from the Ancient Noble house of Potter so why was that part missing from the Jessica's name which is Walters by the way. She's also passed all her NEWT's and OWL's so plans to mind wipe her and use her your pawn are now out the window. _

_You see spoken with a goblin shown up at my doorstep after I've spoken with Vernon and Petruna Dursley who were being sent to jail after a good friend named Union Jack found out his friends only daughter was being kept with people who was told not to be kept with so I started looking into a few cases and found out a few things ..._

_For starters __a nice guy named Sirius Black was not given a trial and sent to prison without that truth serum I've read your group use on occasion with murderers due to some guy named Malfoy giving the Undersecratary turned Minster of magic 10,000, to put him in jail that went to his election campaign when our magic users in the ICW's MLE department looked over the case._

_We also found out that the funding for Magical Law Enforcement for Magical Britain kept getting cut in half each time the catch anyone connected to a known terrorist movement or able to buy their way out with help from Gringotts who was most happy to help..._

___After this was brought to light the ICW, ____S.W.O.R.D., and S.H.I.E.L.D. took custody of all Azkaban prisoners and after talking with your Queen and after interviewing Mr. Black was cleared of all charges while sending the rest of the prisoners to a prison not even your tabooed boogieman can break the out of on his worse week. __I've also found a look at the Potter's family will and it said in bold print **"Not to send Jessica to the Dursley family!",**but it she ended up there anyway... _

_Funny thing about how the dead's wishes are dishonored like that?_

_Now __you can guess it got both men pissed off with your boss and got the Dusley's asking for immunity and protection not only from them but from your headmaster who threatened their lives if Jessica ever left their home so I made a deal..._

_Sign over a few papers that put Young Jessica in my care. _

_Now before your headmaster decides to send someone to New York to convince us I strongly urge you against taking such a course of action because it would anger her greatly._

_...and trust me you wouldn't make us angry! _

_Signed _

**_Jennifer Walters_**

**_Law Offices of Goodman,Lieber,Kurzburg,&Holliway_**

_**P.S.** By the way S.W.O.R.D. has put the Dursley under protective custody until the Trial by the way so good luck in finding them._

* * *

Saddly Albus Dumbledore decided to go against Professor McGonagall's advisement and went to New York with Severus Snape and Molly Weasely to convince Ms. Potter to return with him to Hogwarts and assume her destiny as the girl who lived and rid her of outside influences before wedding her off to Ronald Wesley gaining her inheritance.

However instead of avaperating at her home it was during her first movie date with Franklin Richards who was being chaperoned by Ben"The Thing"Grimm where they found out that young Jessica could turn into a red she troll who was immune to their stunners before knocking them out with her pinky finger.

Afterward she had to explain to her date and his family and the Department of Magical Homeland Security how she and her adopted mother was being kept prisoner by Intellgenta an used as a test bed for mass producing hulks...

Only her skin was red and it make her look like another lady like her who helped her learn how to cope with her new form and abilities before aiding them in their escape were afterward they found out she was Betty Ross, cousin Bruce Banner's ex fiancee who was now a Red She Hulk herself and an Instructor in Avengers Initiative after everything was stored out.

While Franklin said he didn't care while his family just said it was normal and offered to give moral support Dumbledore said it would never had happened if she stayed with the Dustley's and attend Hogwarts while Snape said something about her being her father's daughter.

However after Susan Richards put a invisible cone around their heads to stop them from breathing it stopped Molly from speaking out.

Being a mother herself Molly knew not to piss off a mother especially one who like her sons choice in women and offered to cooperate.

* * *

**_AFTERMATH... _**

After the sentencing of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Molly Weasely by the Newly updated ICW who joined the United Nations the world had to deal with the Skull's secret invasion of the wizarding world after Veranke's human lover Sirius Black convinced The Skrull Queen and her subjects that if they could change the laws of the Wizarding world from within it would help humanity accept them ...

She ran for Minster of Magic and won by a landslide and the first laws that were changed were he ones that gave purebloods rights before joint Skrull and Hit Wizard began taking out Death Eater strongholds until they found Voldemort in Malfoy manor.

It was after his defeat he was brought before Jessica where she was handed a blaster so she could destroy his Horcuxs and then send him on to his final death after finding the prophecy that said only she could end him.

Jessica later became a lawyer part time like her mother and took superhuman, magical, and alien cases with her first case being Undersecretary Umbridge vs. Students of Hogwarts for crimes child abuse and abuse of power.

She later married Franklin Richards and later joined her in-laws as members of the Future Foundation...

But that is another story.


	10. Chapter 10 Sage Aensland (Capcom)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers that belongs to Capcom

**10. Sage Aensland**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

_I know you're doing your job but I will have to decline on allowing young Sage to attend your school for obvious reasons concerning the late Dursley family when my sister found out how she was being mistreated…_

_When she was brought before me I knew who the child was and the prophecy your hack tried to sell that got my Niece nearly killed…_

_If you are confused then let me enlighten you Lily Evans was the shell used by my sister and despite her taste in men and friend she was very happy to aid you in Voldermort's demise. So it wasn't a surprised when she expressed to her Mortal sister how disappointed at Headmaster Dumbledore for not honoring her wishes in the name of the common good which I find boring._

_So good news Sage is alive and well and bad news So is Lilith "Lily" Aensland Evans Potter and your days of suffering are about to begin because when she seen your letter the words of what she wanted to do with your headmaster and those who ruined young Sage's childhood could not be put on your scroll._

_So if you have any plans to visit old friends or just leave now is the time. _

_Sincerely _

**_Morrigan Aensland _**

**_Queen of the Realm of Makai and sister to Lilith aka Lily Evans nee Potter._**

_P.S. Now is the time to take out a life insurance policies on Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasely, and Severus Snape since you'll need the money to clean up their mess. _

_As for Voldermort and his Death Eaters leave them to us we know someone who could use a new harem._

* * *

**AFTERMATH**

Not much could be said for Sage Aensland after the rejection letter from the Queen of the Makai herself informed them of what Minerva warned Albus about.

Now Order of the Phoenix not only knows that Sage Potter is alive but Lily is as well and very pissed.

Albus Dumbledore ignored it saying she was dead however the Dally Prophet reported that her body was missing….

Then came the reports of those suspected of being Death Eaters turning up dead with the lives drained out of them leaving only their clothing behind….

However it was quite far from the truth….

In the a Castle Keep a group of women were being kept in a locked rooms sealed by magic as Dmitri Maxmoff was salivating at the sight of the untouched women that use to be Albus Dumbledore , Tom Riddle and Severus Snape as he laid down three women that use to be Deloris Umbridge, Peter Pettigrew, and Lucius Malfoy on the bed still with satisfied looks on their bodies no befitting of one of his noble taste…

He would need to thank Sage Potter for the wonderful idea of being paid to use Midnight's bliss on the Dark Wizards and their Ministry of Magic supporters instead of chasing after her Aunt Morrigan and his mother.

Now he had many flavors to chose from and 17 more rooms in his castle filled with death eaters witches who could benefit from his touch….

But first he would sample the Platinum blond with the twinkle in her eye and shy one who kept giving her the evil eye before sampling the one raven haired beauty with the snake eyes…

Oh that one he would savor for last.

* * *

As for Molly Weasley she took Minerva's advice and took out a policy Dumbledore and used it to pay off what was taken from the potter's vaults swearing never to piss off Lily ever again…

That still didn't stop the younger succubus her from beating her to a pulp….

Now I could tell you how Hermione Granger found out her mother true form was Judah and how Luna Lovegood found out Felicia was her mother when their darkstarker abilities manifested…

But that will be left for another story…

* * *

**A/N:** For those who are not familiar with Dmitri Maximoff he's from the Capcom game Darkstalkers and one of his finisher is the Midnights Bliss witch changes male and female characters into what he envisions as women.

This is Kmon13 saying he not done.


	11. Chapter 11 The Queen of Goblins (Marvel)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does the character who belong to marvel comics

* * *

**11. Olivia Osborn the Queen of Goblins**

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

My name is Norman Osborn as I have reason to refuse sending my adopted daughter to Hogwarts due to the fact it's headmaster is a manipulative old bastard that four of my fellow members have pointed out know the tale of the Girl who lived however what they forget to mention is how you left her on the doorstep of abusive parents our bind her magic so she could become a useful pawn….

Now I know for a fact my Cousin Lily nor her husband never wanted that, I also know you allowed Sirius Black to be sent to prison without trial by corrupt official so you could lay claim to guardianship.

Now normally I would applaud such actions if it was someone else, but Olivia is part of the Osborn family and as such she is going to be trained by the best before she returns to England and will have her own way of bringing down not only Voldermort but your whole corrupt government

You picked the wrong family to make into a pawn now you deal with a Queen….

A Queen Goblin

Signed

Norman Osborn

Director of H.A.M.M.E.R.

PS, Professor, I would like you to Invite Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasely to America for an apprenticeship.

* * *

**AFTERMATH...**

After the letter was sent Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and ,Lucius Malfoy who was leading the Death Eaters ended up victims from an attack from a girl on a batwing glider calling herself the Queen of Goblin at the Tri Wizard's tournament when summoned by the Goblet of Fire and was feared by the Wizarding world and Muggle world alike before earning the attention of the Red Queen and her sisterhood who offered her a place in their group and ruled the wizarding world of Britain from the shadows with Umbridge as their puppet until Emma Frost told her that her team was ready and ordered Madelyn Pryor and her group taken out ...

they never stood a chance as Hermione Granger was wearing a R.e.s.c.u.e. version of the Iron Patriot armor and took out the Mastermind sisters, Luna Lovegood who earned Dr, Doom's attention and made her a battlesuit using the same powers as the super adaptiod and Ginny who ended up with a suit that gave her the shape-changing abilities of Mystique and the training of Deadpool that allowed them to take out who ever was left.

When everyone was taken out and the only one who was left was Spiral a simple choice of joining the new sisterhood with hammer backing or to leave England she quickly accepted Olivia as the new Red Queen...

When Norman attack of Asgardians in Oklahoma was failed she had already set up the European branch of H.A.M.M.E.R. with the European Unions/ICW backing with herself as it's new director and earned her place as Europe's Top Cop as she made use of Black Air, MI-13 and it's European superheroes at her fingertips the way her Older cousin did and still maintains control to this day despite the protest from SHIELD, the Avengers and Kitty Pride of MI-13 but it was thrown out when she saved the Queen of England from Voldemort's return using the cosmic cube...

S.H.I.E.L.D. makes attempts link her to Osborn's Cabal to this day with no results...

**End**


	12. Chapter 12 Vivian Crowley (Supernatural)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor

**12. Vivian**** Crowley Princess of the Crossroads**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

_Normally I wouldn't bother answering this but my father and big sister insisted I respond to this letter since you were the only one with common since to object to being sent to live with my late relatives who were pitiful excuses for flesh Vernon and Petuna Dursley….._

_You see my Dudley, my late cousin and his friends did the crossroads ritual and summoned a crossroads demon only he got it King and asked him to get remove of me or in his last words "I want the freaky cousin my parent's house gone._

_Now my cousin did get his wish, but not the way he expected since he was being persuaded by my big sister Meg, the daughter of Azeriel who my Dad convinced take over the body of a girl my cousin had his eyes on at school and slowly taught him and the boys a few things about magic that worked out perfectly leading up to the point she convinced him and his friends that if I was gone their Rap group would be recognized…_

_They cut were able to cut a few songs after their first demo record but it was after there were dead... _

_ Now I know it's a dirty trick by it got me out of Durs-kban real quick and into a caring family (who head of the family main hobbies tormenting civilization since the dawn of time and tormenting lost impure souls until their black ) and no one missed them when I returned and introduced them to my Hell Hounds who tore them apart screaming …._

_ Personally I picked up my daddies new hobby without little trouble at all except I want the world to spin and make sure the guilty are punished like that nice girl in Japan … Hellgirl is what she normally known by these days… _

_Now I don't want to get on a tangent, but all the same I going to decline on attending your school since you'll notice the wizarding family heads of families missing soon along with politicians with connections to Tom Riddle or as you know him Voldermort… _

_However if you notice reports about missing persons it due to my entering between myself representing the crossroads, Hellgirl representing the Nine Hells , Osiris's Kid so if you notice reports with the words only bloody smears left behind that's my handiwork…_

_ So trust me I will find my Birth parents murders… even if it one dark soul at a time so to prevent it from coming to the school I'd push back opening the school till October the 1st since you'll need to use the time to get adjusted as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and get started on looking for a new board of directors and selecting two new professors to fill in for the late Potions and DADA position because we already started…._

_I hope you read this letter to the other professors and surviving students of our prey. So please try to understand the steps that're taken tonight since it's Like the late Headmaster Dumbledore said it for the greater good I remove these blights from the wizarding world.…._

_Hugs__ and kisses_

**_Vivian Crowley _**

**_P.S._**_ Molly Weasley and her two sons Ronald and Percy won't be attending since me, meg, and dad stopped by their Barrow to speak about the Marriage contracts and wanted to see if they understood who they would be marrying the Crossroads princess _

_Sadly to say they were quite rude beside I like my men older and bookwormish…. _

_At least the Twins were respectful enough to earn Loki's blessing which I know is hard to earn._

* * *

**_Aftermath..._**

**_(After sending Dick Roman back to Purgatory )_**

Vivian watched from a distance at how lost Sam Winchester became after losing so many close to him Robert "Bobby" Singer to bullet in the head fired by the same jerk who Dean his brother and that moody Archangel Castel sent back purgatory….

But not before giving him a Voldermort on a silver platter and making Bobby return to the Sprint realm after buring his flask with fiendfyre when she found out he was still anchored to the earthly plane

She'll admit never liked Dean personally and considered him an annoying pratt, but seeing the brother who she had a crush on brooding like the one she disliked was troublesome….

So got ahead of him at a small town and possessed a dog into running into the middle of the street and jumping out just in time to watch what unfolded afterwards from a distance.

She then sensed her father calling her from the place that kept the prophet kid whose name she kept forgetting and called him Sammi 2.0 (despite his dislike for the name) had just finished escaping from his minions using ingredients he had them get….

Seeing the damage first hand she reminded him why establishing a testing program for demons like the Hades and Osiris did would weed out the idiots like the con-artist made a deal to make Sam into a human's love slave, but again he refused and said Hell was supposed to be equal opportunity employment for demon and monsters…

She also sensed Dean's Winchester's return from Purgatory with two passengers….

The first one she could let go since the Vampire Pirate had a score to settle with his Sire

However it would be the second one she would need to deal with

That Idiot brought back that old goat Dumbledore back too!

She cursed herself at how annoying it was going to be killing that meddling old wizard all over again, but she could handle it because of who she was…

She was Vivian Crowley Princess of the crossroads and heir to the King of Fallen Humanity….

…It also gave her an excuse to spring Meg from her father's torture rack since they both knew where he would be going to Sirius Black who with my help became the new minster of magic for protection and would not get the reception he expected due to him knowing the truth of his imprisonment.

Or that Luna Lovegood is the new DADA professor who moonlights as a demon hunter with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger as her sidekicks…

But that's another story…

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** Paili-chan, Sakura Lisel, Dannichigo1 you asked for a Supernatural /HP rejection letter you with Crowley as a father got it!

I'll work on the Loki one later down the road (After I learn more about him).


	13. Chapter 13 Alicia Valentine (REvil)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Jill Valentine from Resident Evil that belongs to Capcom

**13. Alicia Valentine**

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

_I apologize in advance for shooting your Owl but I got infected by the T-Virus when you sent it to Raccoon city but let's cut the small talk and get to the point of the matter…_

_ My cousin Alicia will not be attending your school because I've met Albus Dumbledore already and the bastard nearly got me killed in the Ashford Mansion along with his dark wearing boyfriend with the oil slick for hair Snape when I was running from illegal Bio Organic Weapons from trying to get me to sign custody back over to my English relatives who I still mistook for B.O.W.'s even after their child abuse trail…_

_For the record I've contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for Magical America and know for a fact you're wizard have no rights on American soil unless they attend your school or that fact that you wanted him to marry that Ron Weasley brat who your headmaster sneaked into her school two days before our town had an Outbreak of B.O.W.'s thinking it would change her mind._

_Well it only made the Goblins bankers speed up the transfers of all her Items and money to the American branch of their bank so if you're feeling the pinch of a financial depression it his fault._

_Now I'll give you fair warning the next time one of you shows up and gets the attention of a bio weapon with read skin I'm wounding 'em and leaving them behind to get eaten. _

_Thank you for your time. _

**_Jill Valentine _**

**_Cousin of the girl who lived and Field Agent of the B.S.A.A. (Bioterrorism. Security. Assessment. Alliance.)_**

* * *

AFTERMATH

Sadly Dumbledore refused to listen to Minerva's wisdom when he came for Alicia himself despite the fact she passed all her required N.E.W.T.'S and O.W.L.'s nor the warnings she now had a job as a Hit-wizard for the Magical Branch of the B.S.A.A. and was on a mission for the African Ministry…

Despite the warnings not to use any portkeys in the region she was now in Severus Snape and a few Aurors arrived and found themselves surrounded by a group of native with chainsaws and pitchforks who weren't so friendly …

Seeing this Snape and the others decided to use their spare emergency portkeys and leave Dumbledore behind to his fate….

Choosing to flee to an area of safety Dumeldore found refuge in a large warehouse where he was able to put a locking spell on the door to protect him from the natives outside…

To bad he never got the chance to check behind him to see the masked giant with the wickedly very large ax split him in two.

Alicia who was in Africa with her partner Chris Redfield and his partner Sheva Alomar as part of the Beta team that was their back up, but also find her Cousin who she found out from Chris mind was still alive.

As the youngest agent in the B.S.A.A. she had survived a joint mission with Leon Kennedy with the Los Plaga incident, and the Nemesis disaster at Raccoon City….

But she wasn't prepared to find her cousin mind controlled by Albert Wesker who had figured detailed knowledge about her past as the girl who lived and asked her to join him….

When she refused Pink wearing Toad named Umbridge had arrived saying how I would never go back to magical Britain before injecting herself with Oroboro Virus that turned her fat into muscle and gave her the athletic build of her cousin and was heard to hit even with customized BSAA arms 1911 clone with Bombara enchanted ammo.

Just when it seemed as if she had her Wesker decided to inform the toad woman the other part of the treatment as the virus and changed her body into that of a toad monster whose spit and tongue was coated in a acidic enzyme that made dissolved on contact..

It also didn't help that she was still super strong or could still use magic, and focused on her

As she let it away from the others she used more stronger spells on her bullets she learned in America that she was saving for Voldermort when he returned and targeted her mouth while the toad BOW was missed her neck before feeling the effects of the bullet she fired….

Stauaque also known as the Flesh to stone curse... got to love those Americans and their curses.

Just as she was about to finish the toad monster who was not solid stone with a bombarda spelled bullet her cousin had finished it off a sledge hammer and agreed to get out first before enjoying their happy reunion ….

They did find a way out of the Tricell facility and caught up with Chris and Sheva later were she told them about who was funding Wesker's doomsday project….

After ICW Hit-wizards and B.S.A.A. tactical teams mopped up infected their finding was brought before the ICW council and found out the Ashfords were connected to the Lucius Malfoy who was arrested when caught dealing in bio weapons and selling the cure to both Normal and Magical Britain when the outbreak occurred.

Voldermort's supporters did bring him back twelve years later but it was during the B.O.W. outbreak in northern china were the People Liberation Armed forces used a tactical nuke to fix the problem while their magical counterparts contained the spread …

It's safe to say he didn't survive.

I could tell you what happened to Snape who left Hogwarts learning from his experiences in both America and Africa and decided to explore the world going on many adventures as a Special Air Service tactical instructor and Unspeakable reservist doing many jobs before reconnecting with Lily's daughter only to take a day off in Paris during the demonic Gemma Invastion as a S.A.S. Observer aiding the French Special Forces but that is another story.

* * *

**A/N:** _Now I know there are questions about how Snape and Albus survived the mansion without being infected I figured it would be dumb luck on their part. I also made Lucius Malfoy a part of the board of directors in Umbrella so I figured he would already have the cure and inoculate Magical Britain to protect himself and the Wizarding World in case things with umbrella goes south..._

_Thank you for baring with the confusion..._

**Note:** _I'll later do one based on the R.E. movie series later keeping those suggestions from **Sakura Lisel** who was very observant. _


	14. Chapter 14 The Second Hulk (Marvel)

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters 15 (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does Bruce Banner and Jennifer Walters the belong to Marvel

**15. Harrison James Banner**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

_I read your letter of Invitation for Harry to attend your school and was almost going to consider it until my cousin and me met a goblin who was nice enough to give us his family's bank statements and the family last will and testaments and the various marriage contracts with a girl at the age of 15 which we canceled when we arranged a meeting with the parents._

_I can say with pride that my cousin asked both the mother and the daughter question that put the mother in a tirade over canceling the arranged marriage and heard about something called line theft._

_It made the mother not only want to leave but act like it was going to happen whether he liked it or not and attempted to use spell to make us forget about my godson. Shame about the mother forgetting she in the American Gringotts branch who happens to use stronger wards and vampires as their security._

_Right now she a guest in their personal guest until she works off the amount that she stole with help from your headmaster. yes stole_

_We read the real will in-front of her and had it checked by blood quill._

_That right We found out from the Goblin that your headmaster tried to have the wills changed and deny him his inheritance we also found out we have a magical side to our world government that advised us to keep him in the states due to your headmaster having a government position where he could trick Harry into canceling his citizenship and send him to live with people who hate him..._

_So I deny your invitation and will accept the Manhattan Magical Academy of Mages request to train Harry who not only will train him in magic but also has normal classes in the curriculum and teachers that won't try to anger him or lie about the school being safe and isn't far from ._

_And trust me you don't want to see him angry or me for that matter or attempt to calm him down._

**_Dr. Bruce Banner P.H.D_**

**_P.S._**_ Please don't Owl us again without contacting the Magical American Directorate of Magic approval because we found a lot of compulsion spells on the letter which can get you sued or your school shut down..._

_We also found out your headmaster illegally put all sorts of wards on our house to prevent letters from other schools from finding him... pretty low don't you think?_

* * *

**AFTERMATH...****_._**

Dumbledore was angry at how not only had this Muggle refused to allow Young Harry to attend Hogwarts but had sent the Potter Will to ICW who ordered an independent investigation group to England and not only let Sirius Black free but also removed Fudge, Umbridge out of office but also had Family like Malfoy and Nott who swore were under the imperious curse when they served Voldemort tested before put to death...

Now he and Severus Snape were on the run fled to Bulgaria only to run into an American group called the Young avengers consisting of Luna Lovegood who wore red and black costume with a six pointed star, Hermione Granger who wore a Patriotic version of knight armor with the Union Jack , and young Harry Potter whose hair turned dark green and skin light green as he towered the pair when he ordered them to surrender.

Snape figured he could just use Legitimacy on Harry and attack him mind only to find himself with a nosebleed as Harry's rage hit him with the force of a truck and passed out. Before Dumbledore could retaliate he found himself surrounded by MI-13 agents being led by Ginny Weasley who dressed in a white uniform with a scorpion buckle as she was welding a very large rifle with a laser aiming at his read.

Seeing his situation Albus surrender and wished he accepted that fellow with the large head who called himself a leader offer of aid.

* * *

It would be latter that Voldemort returned with the aid of Bellatrix Lestrange and a special division of Hydra called the Department of Occult Artifacts and offered to make Dark Lord stronger with the power of the Super Adaptoid and would later face Lord Potter's Young UK Avengers in London ...

But that's another story...

* * *

A/N: I figured Harry would have more of a Doc Sampson and the smart Banner's transformation and gave him his own team I also gave Luna Lovegood a Kree lifestone of her own making her the UK version of Miss Marvel, I also made Hermione Granger the British version of the Iron Patriot and Rescue Armor (Sound like a good idea for the future..) Iron Jack, and may look into making more later...

As for the Department of Occult Artifacts or the D.O.A. they were an enemy of Marvels Midnight Sons series **Nightstalkers** in particular to Capture Hannibal King and eliminate his partners Blade and Frank Drake. (Look up the name on Marvel Online to learn more )

I would also like to say to Dannichigo and Gaikinglord100


	15. Chapter 15 Felica Diggers (Gold Digger)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters 15 (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Julia Diggers-Brigand and Theodore Diggers they are from Fred Perry's Gold Gigger from Antarctic Press

**15. Felicia Tsunami Diggers**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

You people have a lot of nerve for wanting to send this note but my husband being the voice of reason said not to make this letter to violent so I keep what have to say brief…

She's doesn't need to attend your school since my daughters found her left out in the woods during the exploration of Draconic ruins Felicia has already passed his Mage apprenticeship training and took the N.E.W.T."s and O.W.L.'s issued by Alica Swanson, American Director of Magic and ICW so there no real reason for him to legally go to your school right …

Now let's go over the real reason your headmaster truly wants our adopted daughter to attend your drafty old castle of a school.

Albus Dumbledore has been under investigation by the mage council since 1930 when he claimed to have defeated the Dark Lord Grimwald, we also know he was responsible for Tom Riddle going to an orphanage and developing sociopathic behavior before becoming Voldermort and amassing followers, and what he played with Felicia's life…

For you see my husband was in charge of the investigation of potter's murder and found out that due to your headmaster's suggestion that Sirius Black was switched out with Peter Pettigrew before Voldermort murdered them….

We also tracked down the Dursley's who your headmaster still kept given money from his personal account. We also figured that why he made it an effort to get Felicia back at your school to whitewash the embezzlement and arranged marriage between our daughter and Ronald Weasley, the son of Molly Prewett nee Weasley one of the Headmaster's main supporter.

You see my husband talked to the head of Gringotts and found some interesting anomalies a goblin entrusted with the potter account was responsible and attempted to switch out the real potter's family will for a fake that benefited Molly Weasely who committed line theft, illegal funding into the order of the phoenix, paying money to Dursley Family to keep Felicia while keeping her as a slave, and keep Felicia ignorant of her title as she controlled her Wizengamot seat as her proxy and using it as a way to pass laws that would be only in his favor…

I remember a character taking over a government playing both sides like that… I sent you a copy of one of my daughter's book to give you and marked the pages to help you see what I'm talking about, but I'll just give you the short version of why we are declining your offer...

In short Albus Dumbedore is a manipulative old goat whose meddling left Felicia in the care of monsters in human skin, who stole her money and denied a proper childhood. When my daughters found her in the caves she almost was killed by a dragon only to end up being killed when his own flames reflected back at him like your Molderwart guy….

Because of your headmaster Felicia was in an unstable childhood where people conditioned her to hate her life, staved her of food and love, and made her hunger for I'm not one of the people who or saying how she didn't want to live. It took months for us to get her to open up to others and never left my daughters side Hell she didn't even know her name until my husband's apprentice channeled the girl's parents who were outraged at what happened to their child and wanted us to let the wizarding world burn. The only reason why you're getting this now is because we took this to the Office of Magical American Law enforcement needed to go over the letter you sent and confirm subtle compulsion charms you placed on it …

You're lucky it wasn't done on jade realm or a an Amazon war party would be asking for permission to enter earth realm hopefully they won't make the same mistake as Pregnant Armsmistress who thought a 23 Cars, 5 trucks and 1 tank were monsters who had people trapped inside their bellies before that husband stopped her from causing more damage. I should mention that person is me... Imagine what a group could do with Protective armor that negates magic hunting down dark wizards like your aurors corps are suppose to...

Now Gringotts recently contacted us and informed us of what belongs to Alicia is being withheld by your Minster Fudge and Albus Dumbledore who happened to hold a position in the ministry so by Order of the Mage council of Jade, Agency Zero and the Magical United Nations we advise you and your school to cease and desist attempting to contact my daughter who isn't a witch but also the first mage to be born in Brittan since 1920 who's recently been unsealed.

We also would like to advise that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, surrender one Cloak of invisibility, the funds you stole from the potter family account as Gringotts, and the trial of Sirius Black later than September the first or the ICW will allow the Edge Guard, Agents of the Council to take over the Investigation of and retrieval procedures in a joint investigation with the French Ministry of magic and the Japanese Magical Diet Government .

Thank you for your time

**Julia Brigand Diggers….**

**Armsmaster of Jade Realm**

P.S. Felicia will fight you big bad Dark Werido but he will do it with help from Jade's Mage Council, Agency Zero as an Agent of the Council. Besides we know she'll need it with how backwards your legal system is toward people who aren't purebloods fit with your standards Werecheetah's included ….

By the way I'd hurry up about freeing Black because one of Harry's friends has been know for being very blunt about things and may just free Black herself …

* * *

**Aftermath….**

Minerva McGonagall had read the news reports about how dragons of Jade have declared war on the Wizarding world by attacking Azkaban and take Sirius Black away along with the entire prison population leaving the Ministry of Magic baffled never knowing they ended up in the retreat.

He later appeared in Washington D.C. at his official hearing with Felicia Diggers as character witnesses to Magical Racism, Mishandling of Law Enforcement and finances, Child neglect, and Embezzlement and Line theft of Ancient and of Noble Houses before presenting it to the Queen of England whose words could de-power the Current Minster of Magic who official title was the Queen's Wizard and had him and Dumbelore arrested by independent members of the ICW taskforces that not only found out Voldemort had a way to come back to the world of the living but also removed that threat without incident...

Then there was the reports about and Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Bellatrix Lestrange being assassinated in Malfoy manor that shown signs of Wererat assassination.

The Auror Ignored it due to being guilty of hiring them in the past and chalked it up to Malfoy attempting to double cross them …

The same signs were shown in Weasely home with Molly Weasley and Ron's Pet Scabbars who was quickly replaced with Peter Pettigrew who was tied bound with a note on him saying_: leave assassination to the professionals_ in bold red letters

There had also been reports about Fenrir Greyback's corpse turning up impaled headless and impaled with a note from someone known as Jetta of the Werewolf clan claiming to support Felicia Diggers in the War against Voldermort.

When Voldermort did rise again with help from an unknown source and figured he would Conquer instead of the Magical Britain only to learn he was a minor league dark wizard who stood no match against Dragons, Werecreatures or Archmages who ruled that world never knowing he was a part of a bigger game...

I could also tell you how Hermonie Granger and Luna Lovegood's took up an aprentice ship with an American Witch named Mimi Masters in Quagmire, Texas were they found themselves attending a high school were Ninjas and two Alien Princess fight it out over young guy who seemed ordinary before being asked to join a combat cheerleading squad...

That would be another story...

* * *

**Backstory**

Six year old Felicia was abandoned by the Drusley's in the English Mountains and found her way into a cave that belonged to an Iron Dragon named Dreadwing who figured having a pet witch at his beck and call would be a true trump card after seeing the girl's past and had Mesha and Tark teach the young witch Elven magic while he taught her Draconian Magic before the Gina Digger and her sister Britanny arrived to find his time raft.

Before getting the diggers on their side Mesha told Felicia everything about their past that involved their life up to the point of their service to their master and she assisted her elven tutors in bringing the elder dragon down with his own magic securing the Time Raft.

Unknown to them it would later come back to haunt her and the diggers sister in the future...

Gina and Brittany then took young witch and the elven couple back to Atlanta where Felicia was introduced their father Theodore Diggers who was still teaching Seance his apprentice who introduced her to someone she never thought she would meet...

Her parents...

She discovered her name her past and the future that Dumbledore had planed for her which made the young girl burst into tears as they told her to become a member of the Diggers family and accepted going to Jade not only to meet with Julia Diggers for the first time but also for training under the father's old teacher and mentor and learned not only how to use magic but also to create golems for pranks ...

She still remembered for in the Shen Leep school for her part in the Srawberry Jelly breathing donut wyrm after meeting the perverted Shen Leep and figured he needed to learn a lesson of humility...

No matter how good you think you are never slap the ass of Julia Diggers around an abused child and think you'll get away with it.

It was at the age of Nine she traveled with the Amazon warrior bands as a healer and met various members of Jades court inducing the wererats when Dumbledore hired them to Kidnap her and the Northern Edge Guard who was sent to rescue her and met with the Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange the first time and attempted to kill her.

Out of spite the Mad Witch used the cutting curse on Felicia before making her escape. Feeling sorry for her the Wererat Assassin bit her and surrender saying she would teach her everything she knew about assassination and how to adapt her magic as their chosen one who would be the one to break the Doom Gaze of the Werecheetah Clan.

She also made friends with a young D'bra (Debra) aka Agent Star Plantinum of the Agency Zero when she returned and became the master thief Tsunami who steals from treasure hunters where she met her future boyfriend Erwin Talon,Self proclaimed master of the D.N.A. helix and rival of her adopted sister.

She also helped him isolating and unlocking the genome that controlled magic and aided him in unlocking it in Squibs which made him the target of the Purebloods and who stood no chance against his genetically enhance bodyguard who were also loyal to her being that she was dating her boss.

Which lead to up to the third faction in the Wizarding War.

* * *

**A/N:** For those who don't know about **Gold Digger** it's an independent comic based on the adventures of Archaeologist Gina Diggers and her adopted sister Brittany. Look up Gold Digger back Issues on Antarctic Press

The Place I mentioned is from **Ninja High School** who is about a normal guy who has a Legendary Kunoichi for a mother, a Rat Exterminator father who controls his own alternate relativity were rats live in the Revolutionary Era and three girls fighting over him.

Did I also mention how he is being persued by a Kunochi Heir to her clan, a Princess from planet of Evolved skunks and another Alien Princess who not only after him but also Bi and want the Skunk Princess too..

Hey it a real comic and it also made by **Antarctic Press.**


	16. Chapter 16 Alexandria Luthor (DC comics)

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters 16 (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Superman, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, and various others are from DC comics.

**16. Alexandria Luthor **

* * *

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_I must say it's a great honor to be asked to attend your school despite all your headmaster has done to dishonor my parents memory by keeping me in a place against my parents wishes and stated in their will which I now have a copy of infront of me as I respond to this letter._

_Good News Professor I did a background check on everyone In Magical Britain and I must say you are the only one with common sense who would question Dumbledore…._

_Now I propose to you a question…_

_Who does Dumbledore think he's fucking with…._

_I've known I was a Witch since my Godfather librated me from my Uncle and Aunt was all but kind to tell me I was different during their constant years of abuse and I must say being the First Daughter of President Lex Luthor a better honor than being a mere girl who refused to die when some lunatic casted a death spell any day._

_Now It only polite that I inform you My father has seen this letter, Talked with your Queen and has allowed our private security forces take over your inept Auror's investigation of your dark wizard problem and I must say the surveillance on the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters has been quite fascinating especially how the Death Eaters allowed to kill, rape, and torment normal humans along with those who are gifted and after they've had their merriment of mayhem get away before the Order arrives…_

_One thing I can say about your Order of the cooked goose is you come just in time for clean up and modify memories of people who could ID the ones responsible._

_Know I can say without a doubt that not justice that is aiding and abetting in terrorist action_

_So instead of getting just a rejection letter consider this a declaration of war all who had anything to do with the death of my real parents, the tapering of my parents will, and Lord Sirius Onion Black frame will see themselves prosecuted in the name of true justice instead of the greater good._

_So with that said thank you for your time and a copy of this rejection has been sent to the Qubbler and the Dally Prophet and the other wizarding newspapers…._

_Thank you for your time and I'll be seeing you very soon…_

_With honor and respect…. _

_Alexandria Rose Luthor_

_P.S. My father let me send a special squad he reserves for special people like your Voldemort and Ministry of magic …._

_Hope you know how to deal with the anger of goddesses because she was the first to volunteer ._

* * *

AFTERMATH….

Alexandria Luthor in a lavender and green military uniform walked down the battered halls of the Ministry of magic with her bodyguard Mercy Graves and Luna Lovegood her magical press agent being accompanied by LexCorp Security donned in enforcer exo-armors and Special Air Service under her personal command.

As she brought before a fountain and marveled at a artwork of a boot over small people before seeing a sight she had to take a picture of on her cellphone…

Gollatia and Volcana dropping off what looked like a bald snake man wearing the black business suit he must have stole from the visions she use to have before the Swiss branch of Gringotts removed it along with all the various wards on her magic and a portly old wizard who was prattling about himself being an important man before both noticed who she was due to the lightning shaped scar….

It was the look of fear or anger before she motioned Mercy to hand her the saber that was given to her as a gift by General Slade Wilson, the newly installed Secretary of Defense when his father ran for reelection. She examined the blade before she smiled as she skewered the portly one first before decapitating the snake headed one before bringing both head before Albus Dumbldore in the main hall as Hit-wizards from the unspeakables and French and Russian aurors from the ICW special investigation team were she exposed his crimes for the world to hear…

She also presented the bodies of Death Eaters on display for the student outside including former Undersecretary Deloris Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy…

She ignored the bushy haired girls protest of due process and forgiveness like Dumbledore before letting the woman Livewire shut her up with a 50 volt slap to the face that made everyone see she wasn't here to debate ethics …

She was here to bring justice to an unjust society who judged people by their heredity and not their intelligence before bringing a battered Severus Snape to kneel before her like she heard Dru-Zod had made her father's mortal enemy do more than once before forcing a liquid down his throat as he admitted to playing both sides of Dumbelore and Voldermort's camps and why he betrayed her family before beheading him that signaled to the Wizard of the Light his time on this world was very short as one swipe of her blade changed history.

* * *

**Two months later….**

Alexandria Luthor had improved the Wizarding world Minster Sirius Black's financial backer as she watched from the top floor balcony of Lily Towers, the newly erected headquarters of LexCorp Britain she looked down at the newly created Hogmead or as her father called it the Magical Metropolis after introducing the wizarding world to Technomancy and the Ethernet Casting things that the purebloods would have kept from the wizarding world due to tradition…

Looking back behind her she looked at the sleeping form of Luna Lovegood her lovely half fae who warmed her bed at nights and has been at her side since she met her in Salem and has back her up in stopping her father's mad obsession with the Kryptonion and let him see the bigger picture of being the President and become the man who saved the world by aiding him in putting people who would questioning his choices she even put Amanda Walker as his running mate for his second term figuring she could keep him honest along with the Secretary of defense…

However she also made sure to have someone in the Justice league keep tabs on Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman the founders of the justice league and keep out of her personal affairs..

One of them entered the room and had his arms around her …

It was Conner Kent the current Superboy who was a member of Young Justice and shared love interest since Luna was dating Jason Tood who controlled the underworld of both Metropolis and Gotham with her aid made tormenting the vigilantes and rouges of both cities an art form…

But that is a tale for another time…

* * *

**A/N:** Hey I figured I needed to write this one sooner or later and will get around to the others on my Work in progress list but I'm taking my time since I want to get capture the characters I'm borrowing correctly...


	17. Chapter 17 Queen of the Iron Fist(Namco)

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters 17 (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Tekken

**17. Ryoko Lotus Kazama **

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

_Sadly my adopted sister will not be your foolish school of witchcraft and wizardry due to our connections in the Wizarding Asia and the ICW who allowed us to keep her when Vernon Dursley followed the advice of my grandfather in how he should test her abilities by throwing her broken into a live volcano only to end up killing himself in the matter…_

_Too bad it was the same one that my father Kazuya Mishima was thrown into because he not only rescued her but brought her to the G-Corporation for medical treatment where she developed some interesting side effects before Gringotts was able to remove your headmaster's monitoring wards, but it would be better to go about saying the being who gave her that scar on her head is most likely to feel pain from it in a more personal nature._

_As the current head of Mishima Zaibatsu and knowing you attempted to mettle in the affairs of my sister who was born Helena Violet Potter I was very tempted to respond to your tactless invitation by declaring total war on the Wizarding world of Britain with the full might of the. However my sister has decided to make an open challenge and invite a champion from both the Order of the phoenix and the Death Eaters to enter the next King of the Iron Fist tournament. Not only will you be able to settle your differences with her but where the winner would claim control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and all the influence it carries… _

_ I've also took the liberty of contacting Ms. Seeker and giving her the story about the Abuse, Neglect and misuse of government fund by the Dursley's for their enslavement of my sister and the contribution of the headmaster by fueling their greed with my sisters wealth._

_I also want to let you know I will personally order the slaughter every unwed Weasley clan if you don't cancel the arrangement by the date of the school year._

**_Jin Kazama_**

**_Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and brother of Ryoko Kazama_**

_**PS.** If you wish to avoid this conflict you only need to submit a letter to the Japanese Embassy along with her father's invisibility cloak and other items on the day before the school year…_

_Or Percy Weasley will be the first to die…._

_I appreciate a quick response _

* * *

**AFTERMATH**

Minerva brought this letter before Hogwarts staff members were the only one who was taking it seriously besides her was Severus Snape for having dealings with Japanese Herbalist merchant who spoke of the Tekken Tournament and those who normally attended on occasion...

One of them being how Mishima heirs succeed the throne of the Zaibatsu and the powers the had at their command...

The other is the appearance of a female heir who only enters the tournament just to improve herself and the scar on her left side of her forehead who had powers of a dark angel with the wrath of the devil.

Snape Smiled at the chance to get rid of both problems at once and suggesting Dumbledore enter the tournament himself when he told them of the power he would weld that would rival the ministry of magic and ICW.

Dumbledore normally wouldn't take power thinking is was of the dark, but if it would convince the girl who lived to follow him and accept her destiny to fight Voldemort for the greater good then it was worth the risk…

He would also convince Molly Weasely that postponing the marriage contract between Ron and Helena Potter would be best to for now to prove he would honor his end of the bargain. For when Lady Potter was defeated in combat he would convince her to sign it herself when he assumed power as the head of the Zaibatsu and the Weasely family would be safe.

However Lucius Malfoy had a different tune and arranged for Voldermort's return when he was able to convince a member of the G-Corporation to steal some of Ryoko Potter's Blood they already had samples of revealing some interesting results as their Dark Lord felt a power of that was too overwhelming that not only made him want to fight things from Ogres to giants before he changed into a demonic berserker ….

But every Horcux that held a part of his soul was consumed by dark flame even the one that connected his soul to the girl was destroyed leaving him to think she no longer was a threat …

How wrong he was because even after he was able to gain a small portion of control the dreams started once more .

But it wasn't just connecting him to Helena Potter's soul…

It was much darker….

He could also hear the voices of a men goading him to fight to alleviate the pain he was feeling by saying words like_ 'pretender to the bloodline what steps are you willing to take for victory'_ seeing images of an old man dressed like a monk or the other old man who dressed a tiger skin coat as he said_ 'false legacy prove your existence and face me in the Iron Fist'…._

Then he seen the younger ones who knew by name and challenged him….

The one who wore purple smirked at him and said _'So you wish to challenge my stepdaughter he who flees from death come to the Iron fist and challenges the power of devils'_ he said before turning into a purple demonic vision of power before he seen a younger one who had a mixture of the devil and angelic majesty to him who spoke to him of control and told him turn back and to purge the blood of cursed from his system before it consumed him.

Then he could see an angel of a woman who reminded him of potter's mother who smiled at him and told him '_My Ryoko was marked by destiny when you responded to false prophecy and now that you have the accused bloodline your end is soon'_ she said before pointing to the female silhouette who looked at him from the shadows as she explained_ 'The Mishima Bloodline will never let you know peace Tom Riddle and you never escape it hold on your soul.'_

The figure stepped into the light and smiled at him before a glow in eyes told of her true nature as a beam blasted from her eye knocking him on the ground before she was on top of him straddling him as she purred…

_"I'm coming to find you Riddle and then will show you true power of Gods…."_ Before slashing a mark into his shoulder

When he awoken he found himself back in Riddle manor sounded by the young bodies of kidnapped witches he ravaged before feeling unbearable pain as he noticed the mark that was still burning on his shoulder of he never seen before….

It was then he knew the blood of the Mishima was calling and couldn't refuse it call as he woke up one of the Girls who was given to him that night and informed her to find wormtail…

He would end these nightmares and gain the power of gods in the Iron Fist and the day of Voldermort's destiny would not be denied.

* * *

**Back in Little Whinging **

A young girl wearing a white summer dress stepped back into a black Limo with the flag of the Mishima Zaibatsu and pulled off just in time to see Dursley's home go up in flames as she hummed the tune of happy birthday as the last connections to her past as Helena Potter was destroyed.

She had gotten her response letter from Hogwarts asking for the time and place and figured Brian Fury would get a workout with this Albus Dumbledore and made the arrangements their match to parallel with her lunch date with Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass and their parents to convince them why the Mishima funded Sakura Onmyo Institute was a better choice

Plus Humiliating the headmaster of a rival school would be an added bonus….

* * *

At the Dinner across the street from the match Ryoko watched as Brian Fury was on top of Dumbledore pummeling his face to a pulp before throwing his body into a dumpster and walking off proving how their school specialized in better course before fighting the same opponent . It also didn't help that Rita Seeker was there taking pictures after an anonymous tip from an unknown source informed her of the match.

When the report made the front page of the dally prophet along with letter from Helena Potter who told of how she ended up being almost being murdered by family members she was never suppose to end up with due to Dumbledore and a copy of Potter's family they Fudge called an emergency session of the Wizengamot and ordered for Albus Dumbledore to be put under verserlium and questioned him on his involvement with the charges of not only dishonoring a wizards will but also with the charges of Line theft, embezzlement , aiding in child neglect.

Smiled as Amelia Bones was the first to suggest along side Deloris Umbridge and Various others for the resignation of Albus Dumbledore and for him to be placed in Azkaban before ordering the release of Lord Sirius Onion Black and restitution for his injustice be awarded the right to run Hogwarts as it New Headmaster hoping it would prevent a no confidence vote in Cornelius Fudge's reelection …

Too bad someone named Agatha Longbottom Beat them to it….

No one could tell you of Voldemort's defeat at Hitachi Mishima's hands only to lose at a young blond who kept insisting he knew were to find the Crumbled horn Snorlack...

But that is another story...

* * *

**A/N:** This one was a bit of a random but I figured who would own Voldemort in combat worse out of the Mishima Bloodline and figured that Hitachi would do his once in a lifetime good deed for the decade and take out the Dark Lord.

**(01/14/13 ) for Ch.17 ****A/N : **_Error has been fixed. _


	18. Chapter 18 Harrison J Xanatos (Disney)

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters 18 (Kmon13's style)**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does Disney's Gargoyles _

**18. Harrison James Xanatos **

* * *

_As Professor McGonagall was receiving the first sets of acceptance letters she noticed letters except of Alexander Xanatos and Harry Potter's being missing…_

_Then she felt someone tap her shoulder before turning around to see a being she never figured she'd live to see…_

_Puck, the legendary trickster himself was handing her a letter before saying "I'd do as the letter says if I was you." before vanishing. _

_Still in shock the transfiguration opened the envelope to see with papers inside…._

_One of them with the Xanatos letterhead on the top…._

* * *

**_Xanatos Industries_**

**_To:_**_ Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress Minvera McGonagall_

**_From:_**_ David Xanatos CEO of Xanatos Industries _

**_Greetings Professor McGonagall_**

_I trust Puck's delivery of the letter was more than satisfactory now I was very surprised at your method of delivery and the use of owls…_

_I personally would have used falcons myself but that's just me…_

_Now I've head you wanted my son and nephew to attend your school but I sadly inform you your advising them that they know magic is slightly a year late since they're been home schooled for years and officially recognized by the magical department of magic and the Illuminati so Harry your true prey won't need the false teaching of your headmaster…_

_In fact I have good authority that his time teaching at Hogwarts will be very short due to the actions and liberties he's done in the name of the greater good from convincing James and Lily Potter to change their secret keeper from Sirius Onion Black, a loyal ally of the Illuminati and family trusted with their life to someone like Peter Pettigrew who will be given to Amelia Bones before the Hogwarts Next School year…_

_Now you're probably wondering how it going to affect your school?_

_Simple for starters I would expect your headmaster to be called into an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot for his actions in leaving him with people who he was marked in bold letters not to left in their care or steal money form his account and wed him to one of his supporters kids…_

_Now that's real low in my book, but don't worry my lawyers and Gringotts have assure me that issue is being handled. _

_Speaking about issues being handled Puck has found all the Horcuxs that Dumbledore should have been doing instead of pissing on someone who considered him a close family friend so don't worry about Avalon judging badly like the headmaster will be for I've been assured you and those who questioned Dumbledore choices will given a second chance to make better of your lives.._

_So Thank you again for your kind invitation and time _

**_Sincerely_**

**_David Xanatos _**

**_Ps:_**_ I should also inform magical world that the curse placed on the elven races that turned them into your slaves has been removed and by Oberon and Tattania who believes they've suffered enough of the pureblood's stupidity. So the time you've finished reading this letter their revolt should already be in full swing keeping your Death Eater friends quite busy since most of the abuse came from their hand …_

* * *

AFTERMATH

Just like the letter said the Elven Races did revert back to their forms and began an uprising against the pruebloods with the Malfoys being the most hunted as a High Elf who used to be called Dobby was hunting down Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange with a longsword he summoned at will….

While some elves wanted revenge against their masters others compromised with their former masters and started playing larges roles in the magical world as confidants or personal security…

There was even a rumor that a dark elf male had eloped with Undersecretary Umbridge to parts unknown after whispering something in her ear….

Fudge had to cope with his new High Elf female secretary who saved his political career which was a 48 hour job…

The Wizarding world was changing for the better

As for Harry he was still practicing wandless magic with Alexander under Puck's supervision and was able to Goliath's skin green for a day witch annoyed the Gargoyle Leader when Demona shown up for her peaceful meeting with Angelia only to end up laughing at the sight of him when Alexander asked him to read what was on the note…

"Goliath smash?"

That alone got the entire room to laugh as David Xanatos, Fox and Sirius Black who was dating Demona on and off when he wasn't teaching Harry and Alexander pranks to play on a former headmaster who was forced to retire when Puck taught the Weasley twins pranks that made the man's hair fall out or turn his lemon drops into orange drops or Snape's hair turning red as he drank something put into his butterbeer ….

But that's another story…

* * *

A/N: I figured I needed to put a few more male versions of Harry Potter and since Gargoyles was on the list I needed to get back to posting four more male version.

Oh and if you have ideas please post them on comments and trust me when I say I'll respond to your Post.

Thank you

Kmon13


	19. Chapter 19 DIRECTIVE 0198 (Marvel)

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters 18 (Kmon13's style)**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does _Karima Shapandar_ she belongs to the X-men and Marvel Comics_

**19. DIRECTIVE 0198**

* * *

**Dear Professor McGonagall**

My name is Karima Shapandar, Harry's newly made guardian after Vernon Dursley, sold him off to Nathaniel Essex aka Mr. Sinster, a known mutant terrorist and geneticist. When me and my allies had found him in one of his experimentation chambers the experiments performed on his body couldn't were so bad he couldn't last a week thought normal treatment

I had to infect him with the same nano-virus I was infected with and saved his life and do you know the first words he said to me…

…He asked me if I was his new mother!

It took me week for him to open up with others before he allowed me link and access his past memories and found images that made me a believer in magic….

It also gave me target designations

The first being Vernon Dursley for human trafficking, neglect, embezzlement of funds from his own company, child neglect, embezzlement of funds used to care for Harry Potter, The second was Petunia Dursley who was also being charged with the same crimes except for embezzlement of corporate funds, and Dudley Dursley… public nuisance and mayhem charges.

So here's a statement ….is your headmaster sane even my former creator was more sane than you and he survive Siege Perilous gaining immortality.

But that's not the point…

The point is Harry doesn't need your academy to learn magic nor does he desire to attend so your headmaster could manipulate him so do us a favor and stop sending those owls or under Operation: Zero Tolerance Directive 0198 and S.H.I.E.L.D./U.N. Directive 0129 dealing with magical terrorist you'll be designated in the same category as Tom Malvo Riddle's Death Eaters, the Dursley family and the Mutant terrorist he was sold to before I found him…

Do not contact him again or the last words you'll and your Phoenix Order terrorist will hear are same words Riddle's Death Eaters will….

Target Acquired…

Commander Karima Shapandar,

Assistant Director of Operation: Zero Tolerance S.H.I.E.L.D. Paranormal anti-Terrorist Division and guardian of Harry Shapandar

P.S.

Me and Harry were recently contacted by Gringotts who gave us personal account statements your headmaster has kept from him and due to our shared findings revealed some interesting financial anomalies and errors committed by your headmaster especially something they call bloodline theft and someone named Cornelius Fudge when we withdrew the money into a safer and more secure account and Reported our findings …

One of the main findings Harry wants to question your headmaster about was the reason he was sent to to co-habituate with the Dursley Family when his parents put in bold print never to place them in their care, The Imprisonment of Sirius Onion Black who was never given a trail, and the fact his political seat is being used illegally.

We found this out after the release of Sirius Black who was appalled by what happened to Harry when they met at the rehabilitation medical center in Genosha. He told us of knowledge your professor had about the changing of Secret Keepers to and the location of the attack he was blamed for and found the DNA signature of Peter Pettigrew and tracked it to a rat owned by Ronald Weasley who was revealed himself with metamorphic abilities.

After extensive questioning by Sirius Black we presented him and our findings to the American Magic Security Directorate and ICW who cleared him of all charges and scheduled for the guilty party for termination after questioning him about every Death Eater he knew …

So I thank Dumbledore for his aide in reviving Operation: Zero Tolerance because now a true threat has been revealed to the governments of the world… Magical Terrorist

So you shouldn't expect Harry to show up to start schooling…

He'll be showing up to arrest and terminate terrorist in the name of the greater good.

* * *

AFTERMATH…

Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy and Delores Jane Umbridge were arguing about the appearance of beings who were attacking pureblood families who were able to take the full brunt of their spells without slowing down as if they adapted to the attack and this didn't start until the reappearance of Harry Potter who revealed himself as a member of the Unspeakable operative of the U.N. ICW funded organization Operation Zero Tolerance who was living up to their name after Amelia Bones gave them permission to hunt down all pureblood suspected of being Death Eaters despite being cleared of charges or not.

Lucius knew firsthand after watching the death of Pettigrew at Potters hand who blasted a hole in his chest the size of a bowling ball when he attempted to run to him for escape. He never forgot the glow in the boys emerald eye. When he warned Snape of the danger and hoping it would prompt Dumbledore into putting an end by declaring him a Dark Wizard to it he the senile fool figured he could go to America and convince him to return to Britain only never to return.

Now he was trying to get Cornelius to mobilize aurors Hit Wizards and Unspeakable still loyal to him to storm the DMLE to arrest Harry Potter and remove Amelia Bones from her office.

Only he never got to issue the order when the sound of concussion blast and screaming could be heard from outside before they heard the voice of Mad-eye Moody outside the door demanding they come out or he would come in. Ever since he underwent the surgery offered to him by Potter he's not only come out of retirement and resumed his witch hunting duties but he's also taken out Werewolves,Trolls, and Giants in the dark lord's services with ease…

He also remembered Nott's Wife who informed them of the look in Moody's eyes when they glowed red in the dark and how he was able to shield his mind like nothing was there and still able to maintain his ruthlessness. He also remembered when he took his place as Potter's right hand man with his face, left eye, and legs were fully restored even after taking a punch from the one of the goblin like shape shifters called skrulls who took the form of the Juggernaut with metal skin and Union Jack colors when he broke the enchantments of the leaky caldron and attacked Diagon Alley.

He took a full punch and told the guy if he surrender he'd buy him a butterbeer and free meal and discuss thing like rational beings saying the yanks could have given them a chance …

That Skrull should have took the deal and wouldn't end up on display at the tower of London….

Now Fudge was about to make the same mistake as he drew his wand along with Umbridge before saying "I'm the minster of magic and refuse to recognize your authority this is outright..."

Before he could finish Lucius remembered the hum of energy that he heard in the courtroom before diving for cover under the Oak wood desk as the doors to the Minister's office was blown open before the heavy footsteps could be heard.

He looked up an watched as Hermione Granger who his son tortured, mutilated, and left for dead along with her parents was now like Potter and Moody walking into the office before lifting up the desk and looking down at him as she said "Knock knock you're under arrest on crimes against humanity charges … please comply by putting down your weapon or better yet resist like your son and wife did and be terminated." She said mockingly

Hearing that Lucius paled looking into those inhuman eyes that looked down at him like the wrath of a dark god as the glowed red before Moody blasted him in the face…

* * *

On the flightdeck of Helicarrier that was now stationary above the tower of London Harry Shapandar looked down at the city he was allowed to protect his way before his musings were interrupted by the arrival of 10 year old Claudine Renko, the cloned replicant of researcher he was sold to years ago by Vernon Dursley. He found it Ironic when Nanny now free from her exo-armor had replayed her debt to him by finding her and regressing her age when the DNA makers were the same as Nathaniel Essex.

So he adopted her and figured taking care of her so she wouldn't become like her male counterpart would be good thing for her until she reaches of age…

For now the wizarding world was under Andromeda Tonks leadership who restructured the Magical government so it would step into the 20th century and be recognized by the British crown bring a new age of understanding to the world.

Voldemort was never revived due Luna Lovegood's book which publicly revealed his identity as Tom Riddle, His Heritage as a Half Blood, and compared some of his actions to Adolf Hitler and Josef Stalin with the pruebloods…

but that's another story…


	20. Chapter 20 Son of Pluto (Sailor Moon)

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

******_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor do I own the characters Sailor Moon or Rosario Vampire _  


**20. Kuroru Meiho**

* * *

**_Dear Hogwarts staff_**

_The one you know as Harry Potter will not be attending Hogwarts due to the crimes of your headmaster and your inept and corrupt government. For the sake of Crystal Tokyo he will be raised by me in a place where he will be loved, make friends, and want of nothing instead the planed hell your headmaster had for him living with those human excuses for youma so he could become a willing sacrifice for the greater good…_

_Yes Albus I'm talking about you…._

_But here is my question..Who's greater good are you talking about… the one that gets you access to his vaults by use of your supporters or his Wizengamot seat which you assumed control of as his magical guardian after getting his real one sent to jail?_

_ Now you probably reading this again before the Hogwarts staff as Severus Snape scoffs at how I know more than that hack of a seer on your schools staff… _

_It's quite simple Severus it the same way I know how you betrayed the Potters under Albus's orders I'm immortal and I have access to a powers that allows me to see the future events like the one your headmaster's is intending to create the greater good but lets be honest …. It will lead to the greater chaos and downfall of everything connected to magic. _

_The actions of the Death Eaters in Britain starts a chain reaction of events leads to the mobilization of various governments to work together in creating military organizations whose taskforces with the sole purpose will be capture and murder of anyone with special abilities, so I took steps to make sure that would never happen…_

_First let me say first that your Headmaster is a manipulative bastard who advises the changing secret keepers after letting one family get tormented into madness while and after the second one dies with a piece of a dark soul do you remove it… No you send him to live with people who hate him for just being born different after sending his true guardian to prison while you steal his money. Yes Albus I'm talking to you again. I know you also planned to make him endure suffering beyond measure so he could sacrifice himself for the sake of your headmasters greater good. I also know he wouldn't let him live his life either so don't bother sending a return note with that lie._

_I'd like to say again hold no ill will toward the staff at Hogwarts except for it's headmaster but stop sending the letters he is attending a magical school here in Japan never has to worry about the stupid policy of secrecy your ministry** for** magic who are hypocritical of magic due to a windbag and his pink wearing toad who outlaws spells he can't use himself..._

_We should also make note that the underage magic rule has a clause for those who are the last of their house and my son is the last of the Potters line should he choose to take his rightful place and before Albus talks about how my son is the savor of Great Britain and needs to return but lets be honest you need him because of the Horcux which __I took the liberty of removing from his scar and found the others before turning them over to Gringotts for disposal so all you need to do now is finish off the shade that is attached to the head of your DADA professor whose sitting in the room among you…._

_Oh yes Tommy your death is assured no more running. _

**_Sincerely_**

**_Setsuna Mehio _**

**_Senshi of Pluto, Guardian of the gates of time, and Royal Adviser to Neo Queen Serenity's royal court._**

**_P.S._**

_I've also contacted Gringotts to relocate his birth parents his family vaults to a place your headmaster won't be able to find and made arrangements to retrieving his other belongings so it's pointless denying you don't have them Albus and don't bother thinking releasing Sirius Black from Azkaban will help you either because me and my colleague have already been there and feed him after judging the death eaters you had incarcerated before removing your dementor problem._

* * *

**AFTERMATH….**

Minster Fudge had just finished giving his speech about stepping down from his position and putting Amelia Bones in his stead after a nightly visit from an angry representative of the House of Serenity, the most noble and ancient all of house in Japan after waking up seeing the head of Lucius Malfoy being thrown into his bed before seeing a two women wearing a provocative looking sailor fuku ….

The first one was tall with mocha skin and looked at him with eyes that told him she was he senior and a look that told him grabbing his wand would be a bad mistake as she griped her staff with a red jewel ready to use it anytime…

While the other was young and looked him and smiled as she welded wicked looking glaive that looked too big and heavy for her use and yet she had no problem welding it at all.

They gave him papers that told of Line thefts; his dealing with Lucius Malfoy and the other death eaters who said that there was under Imperious curse and said two things that chilled him to the bone …

"Cornelius Fudge, by order of Queen Serenity you will order your Aurors seek out a rat in the care of Ronald Weasley and find the one who truly betrayed the Potter family besides Albus Dumbledore with his meddling and Severus Snape due to the actions of inept spy work and personal envy with James potter, before clearing Sirius Onion Black of his murder charges and enjoy a hero's retirement because if you stay in office that file I handed you will be sent to not only the Daily Prophet but to every magical paper and we both know what happens afterward…

Before he could respond he figured if he was going to leave office he'd do it looking like a hero…

For the next day he called an Emergency meeting of the Wizengamot where a representative of Gringotts had not only revealed Albus Dumbledore's actions involving the families of Potter's and the Longbottom's but also the bill for having the illegal wards placed on Harry that were removed and the money he took from the potter's accounts that they informed were taking from his vaults. Before bringing in Peter Pettigrew and tried him for the crimes he committed before being pushed thought the Veil in the department of mysteries along with Dumbledore and Quirrell/Voldermort and every Death Eater on the list who wasn't imprisoned.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Japan….**

Kurou Meiho was enjoying a nice walk on the beach with his adopted sister Hotaru while the inner scouts were playing a volleyball and Michiru, Hakura, and Remus Lupin who finally shown up to Japan after being cured were playing poker with Sirius Black who somehow kept winning every hand before Hakura accused him of cheating….

Setsuna on the other hand was sunbathing happy at the fact that the gates shown a prosperous future of her son assisting her in advising the Queen on matters of state in Crystal Tokyo…

She also knew that her son dark destiny may have been averted in Great Britain but his destiny was still in motion after being accepted into Yokai academy where he would become part of someone great adventures before meeting teenage witch with a taste for bondage and cosplay who was apprenticing under a older witch who disliked visitors…

But that's another story….

* * *

**A/N:** Now I know some of you think that if Setsuna/Sailor Pluto found out about the Wizarding world being threat to the future of Crystal Tokyo baby Harry would be dead but I didn't like that scenario and figured Hotaru use a little brother and took him leaving the Dursley's none the wiser…

I also figured Setsuna would be able use the mirror in finding all possible outcomes leading to Finding the Horcuxs but what would be expected after writing the letter too...


	21. Chapter 21 Harrison Loren (Saints Row)

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters 21 (Kmon13's style)**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor do I own the characters of Saints Row that honor belongs to THQ and Volition Inc. _

**21. Harrison Loren**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall_**

_I never thought the five year old boy Vernon Dursley sold to me to pay his gambling debts was the Harry Potter your headmaster made into a marketing franchise with the various books and poorly made this is true then you owe my adopted son 90 percent in back royalties and revenues he's used to finance his organization and line his pockets… _

_Yes I'm sad to say that Harrison had already is aware of his heritage since the day when two men attempted to break into my Tower in Steelport and fell victim to an accidental release of one of my super soldier in my special project labs before Harrison and my security teams found them._

_After questioning the intruders we learned about some self styled magic user named Lord Voldermort or Tom Marlvo Riddle after my technical consultants figured was the letter of his name being rearranged on a whim and his agenda for my son and I can say with pride they never trouble my son or anyone again, However I will admit their DNA and tissue samples have to yield useful results in our special research… _

_We also later confirmed our findings when we contacted our allies in France who confirmed our information and in turn met exotic bankers of Gringotts who found out the headmaster has been taking money from the Potters family main vaults and most of the Money ended up being using it to fund the support of the Weasely family after comparing the withdrawn amounts with the students who attended your school and will collect said funds in full or their only daughter by the end of the week…_

_Personally I wouldn't expect Ginny Weasely going to Hogwarts next year since she'll be too busy training becomes my son's bodyguard after two of my associates are finished with her…_

_We Gringotts also informed us that due to my son's birth parents has a seat on your wizarding council which your headmaster surprisingly hold a position in has falsely told people he's his parental guardian and using his council seat vote as his proxy to pass laws he feels are for the common good…_

_This will cease at once because as his guardian I made arrangements with my contacts in the ICW to pressure the British ministry to have Sirius black not only freed but to emancipate him due to the loophole in your laws allowing home study and testing for O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. being one's last living member of the house, and we both know the Dursley's don't count…_

_Now if you want my son's help to defeat these death eaters I've heard so much about and made use of their tattoos and learned despite all their magic they're not immune to bullets or Steal chairs as one of my associates has been known to use on occasion. So bottom line my son will stay on American soil where your Government has no power and run the Stilwater branch of our organization until the age of 15 so if you will accept these terms or…_

_ we will make you wish you had._

_Thank you for your valued time in reading my response _

**_Sincerely _**

**_Philippe Loren_**

* * *

**AFTERMATH….**

**After the death of Philippe Loren… **

Inside the private office of the Three Count Casino Eddie Killbane Pryor was going on about how now that Philippe is dead how he should now be made head of the American branch of syndicate instead of Harrison who was busy with personal business and felt he should only be informed after his business is done.

However the Luchador Enforcer of the Syndicate never knew Matt Millar had already informed him of his father's death and had already returned from Great Britain the night he was informed by use of Portkey and was standing to the side with Ginny thought the entire meeting from his cloak of invisibility.

When Matt questioned about the DeWynter Sisters being the right full ones in charge until Harrison's return only Killbane looked enraged before picking up a chair to hit the Decker leader's face with…

Except he could not connect and found himself stuck on the ceiling as he was looking into the angry emerald eyes of Harrison Loren and Ginny Black standing behind them as he wagged his finger before he spoke…

"Sorry I'm late for the meeting that was being held to decide who was running the syndicate and figured I should be here to challenge Eddie's claim" He said before looking to the others " …Ginny see everyone out me and Eddie here need to chat alone."

Matt Miller seen that look Harry's eyes before when the surviving members of the Ronin. He remembered how they attempted to challenge his move to Stilwater by trying to assassinating him using Fenrir Greyback a freelancer from England and knew that Killbane's chances of survival from slim to nil. while Viola and Kiki where questioning their young pupil about his progress in taking down Morningstar rivals in Europe.

**Two Weeks Later**

The Saint's Leader had just finished coming back with Pierce from buying some property when Sandi came to them with a package…

The masked head of Killbane, Angel's Mask, and a DVD attached to it …

"Greetings leader of the Saints I'm Harrison Loren and as a fellow leader of a rival organization I would like to congratulate you on removing my father and felt you deserved a nice house worming gift since nothing says Truce than giving the Head of the idiot who ordered the Hughes Bridge to fall on your heads" He said with a smile before looking to the red head beside him. "But now I'll let Ginny here share with you the bad news."

"Normally Harrison would personally lead the Newly formed Syndicate against you but due to the actions of the late Killbane we're preparing to declare Steelport a Independent nation since Senator Hughes the nice lady who dedicated that bridge to her late husband you killed on the late Alderman and Chief of police's order is launching major anti-gang campaign against the Syndicate and the Saints in the form of a paramilitary taskforce called the S.T.A.G. initiative ." She said as a window showing footage of a Aircraft Carrier being tracked by an aerial drone. Before Harrison spoke again.

"Let get one thing straight I'm not asking you to leave Steelport or throw your lot in with us but like my father did but I'm willing to call a truce so the Syndicate and the Saint can take down a shared foe as allies." He said with a smile.

My cellphone number will show after this message is concluded.

* * *

**Few hours later...**

At Potter Industries Harrison was at his desk going over the S.T.A.G. initiative files and could see they had Hit-wizards on their payroll who survived the Order of the Phoenix /Death Eater Massacre he set up a year ago and wanted revenge...

2nd Lt. Hermione Granger was a Special officer for the Special Happening Investigation Group a name used by the Aurors when worked with Muggles Law enforcement. Cyrus Temple must have been informed of Magic and wanted to take no chances dealing with the supernatural because he also noticed the named of Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott and Nymphodora Tonks on the roster as well and smiled because each of them worked for him as informants in the Syndicate.

Then received the call he was waiting for from the Saints leader who took the deal as he expected and smiled as he looked over at the monitors showing cloning labs as the cloned bodies of Johnny Gatt, Aisha, and Lin were in stasis tubes waiting to be awakened. Each charring not only the genetic memories of the originals but also now carrying magical cores due to their research.

So they would return to Stilwater and prepare it for his arrival and since most of the Saint's leadership transferred to Steelport who would question their return.

He also looked at the clone of himself and would send it in his place knowing the Leader of the saints couldn't be trusted not to take the opportunity to kill son of their enemy if it presented itself

It worked for Tom Riddle when he rigged his last clone who Dumbledore grabbed with Designer viral agent that would release into the graveyard and killed only death eater in it range including those who escaped.

Harrison still remembered the look on the faces of the Order of the Phoenix members when the went to the graveyard two weeks later and found death eaters corpse everywhere before they were ambushed by Magier, Fenrir, and Brute clones made from the late Lestrange brothers, Werewolf, and Genetic Half giant his father captured. Harrison watched as they took out Dumbledore and most of his supporter with very little trouble...

Who uses stunners in a life and death battle and expect to survive without heavy losses anyway.

It was then when he heard the sound of his alarm clock on his cell phone remembered the 4:00 meeting with Daphne Greengrass for a candlelight dinner and wouldn't miss it for the world.

As he left his office he smiled knowing everything was going to plan with Killbane dead and Syndicate under his leadership the Third Street Saints battle for steelport would be moot because in the end Harrison Loren would win the war..


	22. Chapter 22 Harold Essex (Marvel)

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor the characters Xmen who are the property of Marvel Comics/Disney_

**22 Harold Essex**

* * *

**Dear Professor **

I must say I'm fascinated and surprised about how you managed to send your letter to my newly adopted ward who I rescued after your abandonment of my Grandniece's child to those abominations you know as the Dursley's who mistreated him for years so after investigating enough evidence that not only to prove them as unfit guardians but also proven they committed tax fraud dealt and made arrangements so even if your meddling Headmaster can't obliviate your them out of their confinement.

I guess what I'm saying is that Harold won't be attending your magical academy unless it's to reclaim his belongings which your headmaster stole from his parents. While I find your wizarding world appalling I find the challenge of uncovering the gene that give wizards and witches like you very interesting and hope to add this gene to the next evolution of mankind I will personally take a hand in creating.

**Sincerely yours **

**Nathaniel Essex **

**Guardian of Harold James Potter **

**P.S.** I also forgot to mention about infusing young Harold with genetic material from my favorite test subjects and have yielded some excellent results before I placed him with someone to aid him in his newly developed talents.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Harold Essex the youngest member of the X-Club think tank was standing over the Impaled form of Xarus, one of Dracula's over achieving children who figured Vlad Dracul's plan for humanity was too slow for his taste and wanted to hasten the process by turning Mutants and magic users and attempted to enlist the aid of Magical Britain's lost hero as his new general to invade the wizarding after learning from Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee about his past when he used a spell that destroyed every vampire in one of his various safehouse …

The appeal of turning the Boy who lived and turned his back on Wizarding Britain was too great for Xarus to ignore but would give that honor to Jubiee since he seen her as a sister figure personally led the assault on Utopia Island after finally acquiring Wolverine in to their ranks to overwhelm the X-men and collect his new general for Jubilee to turn and would enjoy turning Ororo Monroe a prize jewel his father could never seem to claim.

He would become an unstoppable force…

Except for one thing he never expected…

Dracula and the tribes who he thought he destroyed were aiding the X-men alongside the accursed vampire hunter Blade.

Xarus only smiled like a kid on Christmas morning thinking his victory over his father would become the stuff legend if he took the Daywalker down.

Only he never got close due to a kinetically charged fist to the face which made him fly to the other side of the island …

At first he thought it was the Telepath known as Emma Frost, the former White Queen and would let her get in close enough to conquer her before sending her back….

Only it was not her

It was Harold Essex, his future General and from the way he looked down at him with the intent to kill. He must have found out from the Vampire hunter or his father that it he was Jubiliee's sire because the sword in hand was the same one he used to behead him with when he seized the throne.

Then he did something that surprised him

The young man stuck the sword in the ground and stood back…

Xarus didn't know what to make of the boy choice to do such a foolish thing. Perhaps he killed her and wanted to join her in death .

No matter he grant the young fool his wish and rushed for the blade….

Only to see various blades and spears materializing out of nowhere before piercing every part of his body before walking over to him as made a call on his com-link he said.

"Vlad, your wayward son is ready for transport." The boy said with before looking down at him as he said "You did many foolish things Xarus but your main one was not checking to see if Dracula your father was truly dead and pissing me off by kidnapping someone whose like a sister to me."

"I was going to make you immortal and give you the power your ethereal foe knows not." The son of Dracula said hoping to entice him with eternal life. "Free me Harry… No Lord Potter and Not only will I aid you in avenging your parents murder but I'll aid you in bringing Magical Britain… no all of England at your feet.

Harold just smiled before a spear hit his mouth as he said

"This is your reward for pissing me off Xarus, Imagine what I'll do to those who betrayed my parents and Exiled me to that hell." He said before noticing the drop ship with Dracula arriving "Now maybe if you're a good boy and apologize for beheading your father perhaps he only bury you alive for the next thousand years" before he vanished.

Unknown to Harold the Lord or the Undead heard the suggestion and forgone his beheading and took the boy's suggestion to heart as he ordered the transport of his wayward son home so he could find a nice place to bury him.

* * *

**On the other side of the island **

As the others cleaned up the damage Harold went inside to check on Jubilee was still a vampire, however unlike the first time he encountered her in her new form she was no longer enthralled as she was crying blood tears of remorse of what Xarus made her do.

"Hey Sparke, like the new look."

"Don't try to butter me up Volt or did you forget that I tried to rape and feed on you." she said remembering what she did under Xarus influence

"But that wasn't really you and I knew it."

"I tried to turn you and make you my personal boy toy."

"But you didn't."

"But I can't believe the crap we go through, first with the scarlet witch creating that alternate universe and after we fight our way out of it she says the words 'no more mutants' taking every mutant's power including me I got over it and learned to survive and your help with that, We survived shape shifting aliens who found a way to copy our powers in and found religion with intentions of taking over our planet and when wolverine had their queen on the ropes Osborn Creep takes the credit and given the top cop position and Summers figured relocating here would be good and you hitting the casinos owned by goblins and finding out you're rich and transferring your shit to the states was fucking godsend, but after all the bullshit we went thought with purifiers, sentinels, even those idiots Magic users from Britain attempted to Kidnap you on a full moon where one of those assholes turned into a werewolf and nearly turned me before the Magical version of SHIELD arrested them but did Karma think it was done no I end up getting turned into blood sucking sex-toy of Dracula's kid with plans on doing the same to y…"

"Her words were cut off by Harold's kiss before he slipped a ring on her finger."

"Harry I'm not alive anymore."

"No but that ring isn't a wedding ring either look."

Examine the ring she noticed it had the same synthetic jewel used the make the Xarus and the others walk in the daylight.

"What is this?"

"That is the finished product of the Dracula's research, but unlike the toy's Xarus made for his followers this one takes it power from the sun to recharge and keeps you safe from it rays."

"Wow I guess I should reward you properly for your gift" she said with a fake accent before before unzipping her top to give him a good view of her cleavage before pouncing him .

In the next room

Emma Frost could only smile as she felt the erotic waves coming off from Harold as Jubilee finally took Logan's advice before greeting another two potentials students sent to her by Mr. Sinister like his young ward Harold ...

A young woman by the name of Tracy Davis who somehow had Victor Creed's abilities and a young boy named Dudley Dursley who could shape shift.

But that's another story,,,

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I didn't torment the wizarding world like I normally do and figure i'd give them a break. And Harold/Harry abilities are matter creation and telekinetic. and yes if you watch Fates/Stay night he did Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon on Xarus to turn him into a pin cushion and missed his heart.


	23. 23 Shigure, the Youngest Master

**Hogwarts Rejection Letters 17 (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor Shigure or Kenichi: The Masterful Disciple who belongs to their owners.

**23. Shigure, Kunoichi of the Ryozanpaku**

* * *

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_I decline your command-like offer for to attend Hogwarts and will deal with Voldermort and his followers in my own way not for the good of Magical Britain but for the victims you wish to hid your existence from..._

_Muggle (or as the Asian Ministry of magic know them mundanes ) who constantly end up dying due to your the Inept mishandling of criminals due to the actions of your corrupt minister of magic and he inane actions of a headmaster who also has a position of office __government in the government and has misused it in his__ misguided quest of foolishness believing redeeming murderous animals who don't even want the redemption he offers._

_Specking about for your headmaster actions, if he or anyone in his Order of the Burning Poultry should make another attempt in forcing the issues of my attendance to this school of inept magic a mandatory action you're most welcomed to try without fear of being stopped by the Asian Ministry of magic or the Japanese government. I also would like to question your claim to being the world best magical school since the school I attended the Onmyo Shinto Academy which was listed as the third in the top ten listing while yours was listed as the worse. _

_It also listed your headmaster in its history books as a hero but it also list him as a manipulative arrogant bastard whose outdated ideology for the greater good during the second world war lead to the death of millions. I'm also aware of the fact of why he's the soul reasons you're sending these accursed owls to me to boost his egotistical pipedream for fame and glory._

_I'm also fully aware of that prophesy about me and the man who Killed my parents as well and after personal experience of his stupidity__ I'm inclined to believe them since I'm proof of his crimes._

_The proof is clear as day to me __regarding how I came into the care of people my family stated never for me to go to after death of my parents and the Longbottom's due to his constant meddling due to the__ opportunity of meeting my godfathers Sirius Black, and Remus J. Lupin who were granted__ being political asylum._

_Sirius due to not being given a trail and sent straight to a prison in the name of popularity for if late minstery, a cover up by Bartly Crotch Sr. and youself for evasion of the truth and the payoff of getting access to my vault and my wizomagrant seats that my family head holds. _

_ Remus reasons are more due to racism for something he could receive treatment for long ago... Lycanthropy, something that Magical Britain not only knew about but also suppressed. Luckily his treatment programs could still be undergone without hardship, however I believe it kept it out of circulation due to how much could be gained by Britain's Minstry of Magic out dated but profitable methods like wolf's bane potion and the fines the Dark Creature laws that could levy off them._

_Another proof about how outdated the Magical Nation of Great Britain has degraded is it's Wellfare system for children since it took less than only four hours after being__ abandoned in one of Japan's Districts by Vernon Dursley and his family that I was found and give Magical placement by it Ministry officer and was registered as a Witch by the Asian Ministry of Magic. After confronting the Drusley's about their actions it Minster worked tirelessly with the ICW to gain me the papers needed to allow me to stay as a Citizen of magical Japan. _

_One would say I was very fortunate to be abandoned and left in the care of a great man who after taking me in was very upset about the actions of your headmaster after hearing about my true status as one of the heirs to the Ancient and most noble houses of Magical Britain due to a Will that was sealed by your ministry on your Headmaster's orders due to aid of the local Gringotts Branch manager in Tokyo ..._

_It was also a good thing that Gringotts of Japan has good relations with the British one since after transfering all my valuts to the Japanese branch after a long talk with the English Branch's director. I must say after converting the wizarding money of england into yen it __left me with substantial amount of funds to live off of for a long time._

_I now as I said earlier your head master sealed my will using his political power in your government to gain control of me and leave me with the Dursley family and subject me to a hellish life no human should endure as __the will of my late birth parents it stated in bold print that I was **never** to be left with Petunia Evans nee Dursley in the first place. So I hope your headmaster never attempts to visit me along with man named Severus Snape since Sirsus Black, my adopted father and my fellow colleagues would like to discuss your actions in a very secluded spot outside our compound used for duels should anything happen. _

_However I should also sate that it would end rather painfully for their part in my parents death and betrayal and you would end up being the new headmistress on that first September afterward and would be hiring a new potions master as well ._

_I just hope what has been enclosed in key to a safety deposit box for your branch of Gringotts to give you a clue to what you are dealing with…_

_**Singed **_

_**Shigure Kosaka of the Ryozanpaku , formally Lady Olivia Orchid Potter **_

_**Ps:**__ I will find this Voldermort first then all those responsible for my abuse and embezzlement of my parents' personal funds so to those who are a part of the conspiracy I'd advise you to put your affairs in order except for you Honored Deputy Headmistress since I questioned Sirius about you and he spoke of you in high regard as he said you were an honorable woman…_

_So take a vacation outside of Britain before he ask you to go with him …. _

_May I suggest Hawaii since I hear it's rather good this time of year... _

* * *

After reading the letter Minerva McGonagall could only shake her head at the girl casting aside her heritage before sharing the news with Dumbledore her fellow faculty members who all had their own feeling on the matter including Snape who was familiar with the Kosaka family and stated she would be safe in his care.

He also advised them about Japanese Department of Law Enforcement including their Anti-Demon Ninja Divisions who talent in dealing with ghost an demons, and dark magic users would make even Voldemort nervous. He also said he'd take a much needed leave of absence and gave them credentials of nine people who could take his place in potions before warning the Headmaster she could already be in Britain hunting suspected Death Eaters already with the skills she received her adopted fathers before leaving.

It was then the Evening paper from the Daily Prophet arrived

* * *

**Dally Prophet **

**(Evening edition)**

**Auror's baffled due to Disappearance of Pureblood heads of family**

**Lucius Malfoy being the Fourth **

**Not since the Disappearance of Olivia Orchid Potter after the death of James and Lily Potter by you-know-who has the Wizard world faced such an tragedy.****However unlike the other cases Senior Undersecretary Deloris Umbridge, Theodore Nott, and Grant Stanton who vanished the without a trace Lucius Malfoy was hosting a charity dinner on behalf of Minster Fudge and after the party retired into his personal study for the night. When his wife Narrissca Malfoy checked on him in the morning his office was caked in blood and with the Japanese symbol for Tenchu on the wall.**

**Was Lord Malfoy involved with illegal dealings with the Magical branch of the Yakuza or is there a more sinister plot that Magical Britain has yet to see?**

**This reporter will do everything she can to get you the wizarding public the true story **

**Rita Seeker**

* * *

Seeing the report and remembering the what it said Dumbledore concluded the faculty meeting and quickly rushed to Gringotts Bank to see exactly what Olivia Potter meant...

When he arrived at Gringotts to check the state of the Potter Vaults Griplehook, informed him that he no longer had access to the vaults due to international relation with the East and also informed him that Goblin incharge of the Vaults have been reassigned.

Seeing that he no longer had access he figured it was the girls way of saying thank you for his kind efforts and checked to vault in question.

When he finally arrived at the Vault what he found was enough was enough to make him lose his lunch...

It was the heads of various Death Eaters some who where suppose to be still in Azkaban as he seen the Head of Bellatrix Lestrange along Lucius Malfory, Peter Pettgrew who was rumored to have been murdered by Sirius Black who was among various other pureblood family he wished to redeem for the greater good.

Then he noticed the items broken items and a dead snake along with a note that said...

* * *

**_Dear Dumbledore-Baka _**

_If you are reading this then it means that you know the fury of a woman scorned. Sirius figured you'd think I was going to give you money. _

_However you've found something else... _

_You see I've suffered from constant nightmare and headaches for years and after my father took me to__ the Oni bankers of Gringotts Tokyo Branch they found and removed the evil soul of the being who killed my parents that could have been removed before it took root and fed on my soul..._

_Did you even once think about taking that thing that occupied my scar and place it in an object that could detect the other fragments like I did..._

_Well I must say after finding out what it was and how to deal with them we using a blade coated with Basilisk venom I destroyed not only the object but the very people you now see before you. _

_Now you're probably wondering how I found it._

_I took care of your__ basilisk problem your school had in that chamber under your vacant girls bathroom after questioning the Silver haired one you know as Lucius Malfoy under a silence spell and really took my time with him extracting the information I needed before I took Head boy's Dairy that contained Tom Riddle's __pitiful __shade and the one attached to your Dark Arts Professor I ran into on the way out._

_I've also cleared my Godfather of his murder charges you covered up to gain access to me and my vaults after running into a family known as the Wesealy Family and found my Parents betrayer taking the form of the youngest child's pet rat. _

_I must say I had fun locking his form to change back into a human and locking him in a cage with Tochumaru, my familiar. Whose not very found of rats and my Adopted father's techniques on him for days before presenting him in human from before the emergency session of the IWC you never bothered attending due you calling it a waste of time since it was held in Tokyo..._

_Which Sirius was counting on and won quite a sizable amount because of it. _

_You should have been to see how the Rat faced one told the council everything from Lucius Malfoy involvement in your government to the purebloods plans to create death eater cults in other magical countries was quite informative he even gave us the location of the other soul pieces and along names of every servant you see in this room before you..._

_So again I'll inform you I never attend your school or be tried by your mockery of a justice system you call the Ministry of Magic due to the copy of other paper sanctioning it under the authority Japanese Emperor, the ICW Law Enforcement Services, the American Ministry of Magical Defense, and the British Queen and her Parliament who must be very displeased with the one known as Fudge for covering up the truth hoping it would go away but will go after anyone who attempts to do their job. but it's no longer an issue since __ took the liberty of mailing this to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Head of the Unspeakable , and your media service so using your influence to arrange an extradition into your country will never happen._

_As for the idea of attempting to claiming my properties I wouldn't bother with that either since after a long talk with the Oni of the Japanese Gringotts branch and the Goblins of your Magical Britain we discovered your embezzlement of my funds and before your arrival had just finished making the necessary arrangements to transfer all my financial assets to Japan to prevent future theft._

_As for the property, land and titles owned by my late parents has been now declared foreign soil including Grimwald place so expect Oni to remove anyone who has no business there to be brutally removed or killed. _

_S__o any further attempt to force me to comply you'll personally find out what I could do with a wooden spoon after being provoked._

_But something tells me you'll lever get the chance... Dumbledore-Baka_

_**Signed**_

_**Shigure Kosaka of the Ryozanpaku**_

_**P.S.** I should also inform you that it was easy dealing these so called Eater's of death. They shown no true skill or bravery whatsoever when have their wands (and sometimes hands ) removed and never sensed my presents during my sanctioned missions. _

_And if I could do this at the age of 11 why couldn't you and your order do it the first time?_

_Do yourself a favor and forget about me, never send another one of your accursed Owl because compared Asagi-chain you're a cowardly gajin whose __manipulative ways murdered my__ parents ._

* * *

After reading Dumbledore shown an emotion he never shown to others...

Pure Rage

Rage at the fact the prophesy was been ruined by an 11 year old child, Rage at the fact she has become a weapon of Japanese due to the actions of Bigoted muggle who cheated him of his victory, and the fact this child openly admitted to the assassination every pureblood connected to Tom's group.

But the main thing that angered him was how she insulted by calling him a coward and a murderer!

He swore then he would make her pay for her crimes against Magical Britain by locking her up in Azkaban until she was a shell of herself and marry her off to Ronald Weasley since she was all he could talk about.

Suddenly he noticing the presents of a Asian woman with silver hair, small horns, and tiger striped miniskirt that shown lots of her light blue skin was in the vault with him as she was lighting a cigar...

She was an Blue Oni, the well known the Accountants of Magical Japan and employees of Gringotts Japanese branch, and unlike their goblin cousins could pass for human especially when it came to do debt collecting.

He also noticed the goblin who escorted him to the vaults was where nowhere to be seen after reading the letter which told him one thing.

It was a trap to capture him!

"Greetings Dumbledore-domo, I am Aoi Inma from the Happy Oni debt collection agency." Blue Oni said with a bright and cheery voice as she bowed curiously before summoning an extremely large spiked giant cub into her hand as she said "I believe we have to discuss some serious matter concerning your mismanagement of my clients personal financial assets and personal belongings as her Magical Guardian and before you tell me you gave most of it to the Weasely's and Dursely Families they've already made seprate arrangements with our office." she said before she was staring him in the face with a feral grin before she said "Now how about we lets discuss your payment options." she said as she moved closer as the vault closed behind her.

Above Gringotts the Goblins counted the wizarding money to the sounds of Dumbledore's loud screams while the Director's of Gringotts Japan and England drank and laughed to the good times ahead ...

* * *

**Back in japan**

An older Shigure had just finished shredding the clothing of the an all girl group known as the Valkyries with a wooden spoon while Sirius was checking on the condition of Kenichi and his new friend and Remus who now fully in control of his transformation was standing guard in his hybrid form as they ran off screaming monster before a note from Headmaster McGonagall informing Shigure the date when her father's cloak would be delivered to her and the name of the Auror doing the delivery along with Order of Merlin award from Minister Kingsley who after taking office cleared Sirius name and stopped all attempts bring her in which were halted by the Blade Witch corps she aided in founding.

Unknown to the Shigure was the arrival of Ginny Weasely, Daphne Greengrass, and Hermione Granger who wanted to become the first British witches to join the Blade Witch corps...

...But that's another story.

* * *

**A/N:** Must say I had a time writing this due watching the Kenichi: The Masterful Disciple anime and comics and seen the younger version of her and how angry she gotten when her pet bird died and figured what would she do to if she found out her entire life had been scripted by Dumbledore before she came to Japan and what she would do to those responsible. As for the Blade witch thing it was an idea I just came up with out of the blue (Witch that use swords as a focus ) I didn't know the Japanese word for Anti-Demon Ninja and just ran with it.

By the way I'd like to thank** Sakura Lisel** for helping me out with were to find the stuff needed on such a interesting character...

* * *

**Omake:**

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were chain smoking due to the sadistic nature of Kmon the author who figured it has his lot in life to make their peaceful lives hell on earth.

Suddenly they remembered something about a the Freak being named Olivia Orchid Potter instead of Harry James Potter and leaving her in Japan instead of leaving her with Ms. Figg before someone rang the doorbell

Vernon took a shot of Gin before answering the door only to see a young man form the FedEX a small package for her to sign for before closing the door.

What they found was a note and various script ideas from their tormentor.

_Dear Dursley Family _

_I figure I'd be nice and give you a well deserved time off. _

_Don't worry I'm not going soft I just wanted to let you know your torments just beginning. _

**_later..._**

**_Kmon13_**

It was then he looked inside at what was in store for them. before looking inside to see thing he hopped they wouldn't involve them in future projects

"Parasite, Resident Evil, Saints Row, Ice Blade, ... what type of parent lets a child read such rubbish?" Vernon asked himself as he read some of the scripts while Petunia was silently reading one of them praying he wouldn't make them live thought that half of those ideas.

While Dudley looked at some of them before saying "At least he's letting me live in most of them."

**Elsewhere **

At Hogmead Professor Snape and Albus Dumbledore where in a private room drinking fire whiskey already wondering what type of Hell literary that demonic imp of scribe would put him in next in the name writing.

"Why is this writer making us suffer so much Severus?" asked Dumbledore

"I don't know but for some reason he's targeted you, Fudge and Umbridge in most of them his stories." Snape said before downing another glass "I figured the next one he'll do something unexpected dreadful to us all within cannon.

"If that is the case then perhaps we can convince this fellow to take the path of the greater good and write tale were the prophecy was fulfilled." Dumbledore thought aloud before lightning stuck the table leaving a message that said...

**_Not Bloody Likely Dumbledorky ... I'm not done toying with your yet!_**

**_Kmon13_**

"Bloody hell Albus you just bought down the wrath of a Demigod on our head's I'm taking a vacation before someone shows up with an notion to take you out before " Snape said before walking out the room leaving Dumbledore to the mercy of a young woman dressed in a Puritan style dress standing behind him.

"Hello Dumbledore, My name is Mimi Masters I believe we need to have a nice chat about sending my student letters ordering him to attend your school."


	24. Chapter 24 Apprentice of a Chi-wizard

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does the character who belong to Jackie Chan Adventures that once featured on the WB

**24. Apprentice of a Chi-wizard**

* * *

**Dear Minerva**

I still haven't mastered the tact of sending invitations to young students to attend your school without it sounding like order I see...

When I seen Harry's letter I noticed the various compulsion spells that keyed to Dumbledore's magical signature giving uncle the willies for what old goat may have in store for him. So do not be surprised that as his True magical guardian and teacher that I'll speak on his behalf declining your offer to attend..

Besides Magical Academy in Salem much better and has mundane course to follow along with magic course.

One more thing Young Harry has been my live in ward and apprentice ever since he was abandoned in San Francisco on the streets at age nine which Gringotts Bank Dircetors were very angry when went there to apply for scholarship.

We know Old manipulative goat of Headmaster and head of ICW declared himself his magical guardian and allowed young apprentice to suffer with hateful relatives…

Very bad magic hating relatives

One more thing Uncle now take back the Wizengamot seats that belongs to late parent, order return of stolen money from his family vaults, and cancel all illegal arranged marriage contract including one with loud Weasel girl's daughter I dealt with during my year as Defense against Dark Arts Teacher...

Beside apprentice already soul bond with niece Jade when she became Queen of Shadowkahn last year… yes Minvera someone was foolish enough to find and awaken Shendu and is already searching world for talismans but back to Marriage arrangement we had the pleasure of meeting nieice of Valmont named Darconia Malfoy who claimed to have arrange marriage with him called my Niece mudblood

Very bad move since Jade now Shadow mage and can summon weapons and clothing due to encounter with Shadowkahn last year and watch Anime called Fate Stay Night!

One more thing after meeting loud weasel girl claim used my status with the China's ICW representative to make restraining order arrangements thought the American Department of Magical Defense so expect to hear from your Minister very soon…

**Signed**

**Uncle Chan**

**Chi Wizard and teacher of Harry Potter**

**P.S.** One more thing if you attempt to send Groundskeeper Rubius Hagrid to deliver letter or to force apprentice back to Dursley family home I'll send him back as toad…

One more thing your claim to be world famous magic school is Very false!

Shenlong Academy in Hong Kong has much better Potions master and Magical Defense teachers and students are punished for bigotry!

One more thing a long time rival of mine named Daolon Wong had attempted to make Harry his Dark disciple by removing dark magic from his scar only to enslave dark wizard spirit with stupid name. He later released him in Gringotts Hong Kong with note informing me of the tracking spells on his body made from very dark magic I missed and informing me of problem caused by Old Goat being taken care of...

Guess he still hates your headmaster for ruin chance to learn how to make Alchemist stone and believe such discovery made public may hasten headmaster's removal from the ICW and Wizengamot along with making him unsuited to be around children.

I see You as his future replacement as headmistress of Hogwarts in his place and recommend new staff overhaul on jobs positions including potions master, DADA Professor, and Divination. one more thing I also place ingredients to make anti dark mark ward on school to remove dark wizard supporters for your personal use.

Good luck as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts Minnie

* * *

**Two Months later**

Percy Weasly watched as Albus Dumbledore was protesting his sentence to be placed in the ICW Prison know as Black Hole for treason, fraud, kidnapping of Potter Heir, suppression of an Magical Last Will and Testament, multiple counts line theft and various other charges before he was forced to stand with various others.

Albus was also charged with the crime of withholding and suppressing evidence that would have exonerated Sirius Black of his charges.

He also watched as Bartly Crouch Sr try to explain why he threw him in Azkaban only for him to pale as he watched Peter Pettigrew who was thought dead by Sirius hand being dragged into the room... put under Verserium and reveal the names of Lucius Malfoy and various others members of the Wizengamot and Aurors who entered Hogwarts wearing the Death Eater mark being retried for their claim of being under imperious only to find it being a weak excuse in the face of ICW Aurors who didn't buy a word of it.

To save face with the Wizarding world Percy was made Cornelius Fudge's newest adviser and with the support of Amelia Bones uncovered the plot by both Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix members to abduct Harry Potter from the United States and bring him back to Great Britain.

But what surprised both him and the Director of Magical Law Enforcement was the Order of the Phoenix had three Aurors in their ranks along with his father and mother and Mad Eye Moody which would have lead to an international incident with the American Department of Magical Homeland Security if they were caught

Something The Minister of magic would never be able to talk his way out of.

It all happened when he was given files from Gringotts belonging to the late Capt. James Potter's personal case files during in his service as an Aurors deliver by a proxy linking various figures to Voldermort

There was even a files on Voldermot revealing him as a Half Blood she suggested releasing to cause chaos and strife make those in Azkaban look like fools while making the others still feel…

All this happened meeting a woman with the unique alias of a snake.

He hopped to meet this Viper again in the future muggle or not she looked good in that outfit.

Now if they could only stop Darconia Malfoy from sending those letters to the Wizengamot

* * *

**Back in San Francisco...**

**May, 18 20xx**

**9 months after sending the rejection letter**

After constant practice and coaching from Uncle Harry Potter was ready to take Jade out on her date to the school dance.

He still had problems talking her out of following her other Uncle Jackie around when he was going after talismans and Oni Mask and dealing with the Demon Dragons and the occasional theft of Section 13 ordinance but the way he felt tonight was different since he and Jade would soon be going to Salem Academy as a couple after tonight.

As he was waiting for Jade to come down the stairs Jackie, Tohru, and Sirius Black who was now acquitted of his crimes and serving as a Magic liaison for Section 13 where asking him multiple questions about if his having emergency cellphones, his wands and wand holsters, and credit cards for hotels and squid ink to use to create spell notes if they encountered Valmont's the Black Hand or those Death Eaters Cultist they encountered last year before the Letter came.

It was then Jade came down the stairs dressed in a black dress that Viper helped her pick out since the wizards from Salem discovered her being a Shadow Mage something they would have persecuted her for in Great Britain before grabbing him and vanishing into a shadow saying the words…

"Don't wait up for us." Jade echo sounded said before

When Harry and Jade appeared out of the shadow in an alley near the school Jade stopped him and asked him a question.

Harry James Potter Black, I know you're still angry with what your Dogfather told you about Dumbledore leaving you with those Dursleys or sending that guy that took the combined effort of both Toru and El-Toro to take him down but you're still here studying under Uncle and dating me so stop brooding and enjoy yourself okay.

"But Jad..." Harry was about to complain only to be quickly silenced by the kiss given to him by Jade before she broke it off to ask him another question while looing into his emrald eyes

"How old does a Witch or Wizard have to be to be considered an adult wizarding world again?"

"Seventeen I think but I don't think your Uncles or your parents want us getting serous until we're at least eighteen."

"Nope it just means we have six more years until we elope now come on I feel like dancing." she said with a smirk before entering the school.

**Outside the School**

Captain James Black was watching his cousin's godson from a monitor link in black unmarked van along with Nymphodora Tonks who recently resigned from the order of the Phoenix before Amelia Bones asked for her resignation after finding out from her mother that Dumbledore set Sirius Black she was also dating Jackie Chan and was assigned to him as a Bodyguard after taking her Hit Wizard exam given to her by the American's Magical Law Enforcement Service provided she sign a contract of service to Section 13 for three years due to her time in the order of the phoenix.

**Meanwhile on a deserted island in Tahiti ...**

Daolon Wong as laughing at the latest futile attempt made by Voldermort's minions thank to his new apprentice by the name of Bellatrix Black who he pointed out her ex husband and brother in law when they during her interview who thought she would back them up in the name of their Dark Lord..

However what they didn't know was She already told him about the ambush and had already told him and tuned them into Dark Chi Warriors.

He didn't know what he loved more about Bellatrix her evil laugh or how she looked in a bikini.

He also count help but laugh when she ordered her former dark lord to make it snappy with their drinks...

Daolon Wong was a happy and would soon go back to doing what he did best...

But he would enjoy himself for now and would hunt to the Demon Chi later.

It would be later in life that Harry Potter would Propose to Jade after their confrontation with Jade and his future self ...

But that's another story ...

* * *

**A/N:** Wow I finally gotten around to doing that without making Fudge or Umbridge look like the tools they truly are. I remembered nightmaster000 wanted me to see a Jackie Chan Adventures rejection letter and now it's done...

I just hope I did Uncle justice ...

Still I may consider doing another one in the future..

Now for the Omake below...

**Omake: Meeting the man behind the Curtain**

Kmon13 was seating at his desk watching Fate/ Stay Zero on his X-Box 360 when Percy Weasley entered his office along with Cornelius Fudge

Putting his show on pause he looked at them before asking "Okay What do you two want?"

"I wanted to thank you for featuring me in one of your stories and Minister Fudge wanted to thank you for putting him in a story without making him look like as you bluntly put it a tool" he said as Fudge nodded in agreement

Well someone needed to post one where you weren't tool Percy and besides I figured Dumbledore was more to blame than anything." he said as he was getting up for a drink "Besides figured Fudge and Umbitch deserved a break and so did someone named

"I noticed you still called the Senior Undersecretary Umbridge instead of her given name." Fudge stated before asking "May I ask why you dislike her so much."

Suddenly they felt the room grow colder as Kmon turned around to look at Fudge before saying

Sure I can answer that question but would you mind if I asked you a few questions first.

I don't see why...

Good lets start with the smear campaign in the papers calling Harry Boy Who lies or those other post " Kmon said befrore Fudge started to sweat "Or perhaps I should ask why you choose to bury your head in the sand instead of sending people to where that Portkey sent Him and Cedric Diggory... Wait no answer for that here's one that would have helped you why didn't you use your title to take the boy who lived out of that abusive home Dumbledore sent him to I could have seen the headlines now to bury the old goat on the front of the Dally Prophet now "Travesty discovered! The Boy who lived being Boy Who abused." and earn the support of the wizarding world in your favor for years to come plus allowing that witch to use a Blood Quill on him an the other student without punishment was a really enough to piss anyone off too. " he explained before looking into the fear and now shock that was now in Fudge's eyes before he said...

"I don't know I wasn't thinking ." Fudge said before Kmon handed him and Percy a can of soda " I just felt the Boy was under Dumbledore's thumb and out of my reach and would be out to ruin me like him."

"Don't worry about to much Cornelius I plan to do more stories in the future that show you in a positive light along with someone like Percy watching your back I just hope you like Onmyo Mystics, Voodoo Priestess, or Succubi in training attending Hogwarts." he said showing him papers of potential characters not only help Harry out but the Ministry as well.

Looking over the papers handed to him they could see Kmon was serious about what he was planning before Percy asked...

Could you also give my mother and Ginny a break from your bashing and feature more stories that won't have me looking like a pratt or befriending Harry or falling for one of his female alternates .

Hey no promises pal could only brainstorm so much hell my Midterms and the only thing I think of doing to make this story interesting was to turn Draco Malfoy into girl like I did in my last fic before I get bored I was also going to start writing a few HP lemon featuring him with various mediums along with a few Cannon character on my college break now I need you both to leave so I can get back to work.

Both men nodded before leaving the Fan Fiction writer to his musing before said...

"You can pull off the hood Harry they're gone." he said sitting down

Just then Harry Potter revealed himself and took off his Cloak of Invisibility before asking him..

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm going to quote Xellos the wandering priest and powerful mazoku and say... it a secret now how can I help you today."

Why did you turn Draco Malfoy into girl with a Obsessive tendencies and place her as Valmont's niece.

"Because it was fun and Jade Pulling off a Unlimited Blade works sounded entertaining too."

"Are you planning on making this a series like your Harold Essex story."

"Perhaps I will along with a **Princess Resurrection **and **Dance in the Vampire Bund** I have may ideas these days" he said his do you have any other questions Harry."

"Just one... are you evil or just support the dark?"

"Now that would be telling now I suppose I should order you go back to your dance with Jade Chan before I decide feature you in a Pokegirl with a female Draco Malfoy as your starter or Monster girl crossover with him as something else," he said putting a pokeball on the table and the book flying from the bookcase behind lading on the table entitled** Monster girls Encyclopedia by Kenkou Cross.**

"Wait ... you wouldn't..."

"I'm only messing with you Harry this is why it's called fanfiction it suppose to be fun and enjoyable for all without profit."

"I wonder if Xander Harris from Buffy the Vampire Slayer series deals with crap like this."

"Two Words Janus and Halloween during the second season." he said showing Harry a few examples making his eyes widen before he looked back at Kmon and said.

"I guess I got off light didn't I?"

"Darn right you did now I guess you should leave before Dumbledore and Snape starts to think you helping me brainstorm ways of torment them."

"Okay but try not to go overboard with the Female versions of me including the one living as Victor Von Doom's Daughter." he said before he vanished before Kmon said.

"No promises kid... no promise." he said before taking a sip of his soda before seeing the angry faces of Hermione Granger accompanied by Ginny and Molly Weasley who already placed the Writer in a bind spell .

With a roll of is eyes he figured this was going to happen sooner or later and said.

"I Well ladies I was expecting something like this from Umbridge, Dumbledore, or Voldermort first with the wards I place around my office."

"They worked and kept them out but Hermione quickly found out they wouldn't keep us out and figured we should have a chat." Ginny said looking over at the baseball bats he kept at the corner of his office. "I figured it would give us enough time to convince you to write a cannon story where we're not looked at like Gold Digging trollops."

Kmon silently cursed not thinking about retaliation from Molly, Hermione or Ginny for his writing.

"Now we figured we could talk you and peacefully agree to make it beneficial to all parties... " Molly said pointing the wand at him "Or turning you into a victim of a Death Eater attack works too if you fail to see reason now lets talk about your stories writing skills shall we?"

**Outside Kmon13's office **

Draco Malfoy and his Female counterpart entered the office and heard Molly Weasley's voice behind the door before considering the situation handed and went out to lunch.

They also remembered seeing three people that looked like Dumbledore Umbrige and Voldremort running from little girl in a goat costume welding a large scythe before ignoring it ...

**Omake end **

* * *

**AN:** I figured I write another Omake like last time and figured I'd explain why I torment Fudge and Umbridge so much.

I also wanted to add that Kenkou Cross is one heck of an artist and could make even something like Baphomet and Imps look cute...

Did I also forget the mention KC's version of the Baphomet is a Loli?

Anyway thank for reading and if you have any more comment keep them coming

...That goes for Guest too.


	25. The Path of a Pokegirl Tamer (Path A)

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does the Pokegirls series which was the parody brainchild of various writers starting from Hentai Pirate, A-kun, Kerrik Wolf, Metroanime and various others.

**The Path of a Pokegirl Tamer (Path A) ….**

**Dear Professor **

_I know you're expecting an ten or eleven year old boy to be answering this letter however due to an experiment with dimensional portals research and ended up in my lab due to an accident involving calibrations that would take too long to explain just know he's now 15 years old and has been in my care ever since…_

_When I fixed the portal and attempted to return the boy were he came from they not only attempted to deny knowing of him but hidden his mother's belongings._

_After convincing those three to stop lying me and my sister and how wise it would be to assist us in our investigation they gave me a letter written from one of Nickolas Flannels old apprentices…_

_Albus Wilford Perceval Brain Dumbledore… your headmaster and someone my master admired for his actions in World War II but after meeting him in person considered him an annoying meddler of lives._

_Including Three generations of the Potter's family…_

_I know the Elders potters were exposed to a fast acting lethal strain of Dragon Pox culture…_

_I know the Secret keepers for James and Lily were switched and that he casted the charm used to hide them and it result…_

_And how he that was responsible for placing young Harry in their home and how they didn't want him there in the first place._

_For you see my master met with Lily and James Potter before your war began and shared information and decided to add him to the list of people eligible to take young Harry into their care so due to be giving a copy by Gringotts days before he had it sealed which I must admit for greedy bankers they mailing system is second to our own…_

_So yes we are aware of the potter's wishes since he listed us his daughters as proxies with my name and my sisters at the top of the list. We also know the Dursley family was listed in bold lettering never to place in their care..._

_Beside me and my sister are already the surrogate mothers anyway so we have experience._

_So after gathering all my sisters together we've all decided to rebuild the machine our father and creator had disabled and did everything we could to repair it so we could better investagate your world and had to deal with many setbacks until a time machine disguised in the form of a blue police box show up…_

_It was then we met this strange man and his equally strange armored companion who assisted us in repairing our machine and also provided the means to avoid your worlds magical detections along with a list of things to avoid including file on the obliviatiors and unspeakable departments of that corrupt quagmire you call a government known as Ministry of Magic deemed necessary._

_When we visited the Dursley home we found out from them many interesting issues I would like to throttle your headmaster for…_

_The first being the so called blood wards claimed to have been placed on the home and guess what they've shattered years since it allowed me to enter only with a mild headache._

_I also noticed multiple monitoring charms on the house and Harry's body so I know for a fact someone has not only sealed the boys magical potential but has also been monitoring his health from afar…_

_We also found a woman next door watching the house and monitoring our movements seeing if we were a threat who I was about to kill until my sister convinced me to let her speak with her and discovered much more than I would have using her talented tongue and gained much information from this Mr. Figg who was assigned by your headmaster to used protect the boy._

_Funny thing about those security measures placed on the home protect from harmful outside influences however it does nothing about the threats from within…_

_I've also seen the letter written to asking you placed him with to keep the boy their and implied some interesting statements suggesting harm and slavery signs I've personally seen in a cupboard used for a room, Around their home, and on Young Harry's body so it doesn't take someone with Skills in Alchemy, Bio Engineering and Sorcery which was my creator specialty to know the child has been physically and mentally abused by them…_

_If I didn't believe in my sister's wisdom of hearing all the facts I would have incinerated the family on the spot ,so I used my head and examined the letter left to them by your headmaster…_

_Do you know what I found on it?_

_Compulsions spells in the ink itself with subliminal commands which acted an amplifier which made their hatred rose to the surface due to the wording used on the paper to make Harry's life a living hell which my sister quickly dispelled restoring them to normal._

_When they remembered everything they've done under it's influence and I must say the family became very remorseful for their actions and was suggesting to turn themselves into the authorities but the woman known as Petunia Dursley figured this Dumbledore person would have modified their memories as soon as they entered the police station…_

_Not wanting to leave people under the influence of strong magic and with fragile minds my sister gave me a suggestion that would allow them to redeem themselves as Harry's relatives and allow them to themselves against your headmaster for his part in the Potter Families murders._

_So I gave her a interesting proposition that would give her the power and beauty she was denied by as a human by taking her back to my world and submersing her in the special waters of our world known to change even pureblooded humans…_

_Ironically__ she took the form that gave her access the magic denied to her as a human…_

_I also placed the Father and Son on a strong training regime and sent them on errands to atone for their misdeeds as member of my conclave and have proven their worth._

_Even the one named Vernon has become useful…_

_In short Headmaster Dumbledore has lost their pawns in his private war and if he continues to be a problem will find himself in my claws…_

_So as his deputy headmistress advise him to stay away!_

**Signed**

**Sehkmet**

**Legendary Dark Lioness Pokegirl and personal guardian of Harry Potter heir to James 'Jim' Sukotto aka Sukebe.**

**P.S.**Also inform him that are fully aware of the curse soul within Harry's scar due to my younger sister (who's our resident magical expert) monitored him while he was sleeping and found it leaching off his soul and had it removed without killing him so please don't attempt to come to our world to abduct Harry because of if you do…

You'll quickly learn such an assault will be met with extreme deadly force by not only myself but my other sisters who loves Harry very much…

So please advise him to take this warning at his own peril

**Aftermath…**

Dumbledore had become very annoyed…

Not because only because the every attempt he made to bring Potter back to their world had been thwarted at every turn by this accursed Sexmet and Bastit who must have been responsible for the Dursley's and Arabella Figg's disappearance…

The first time was when he sent Rubius Hagrid via Phoenix to teleport him as close as he could to retrieve him only to end up with a letter from Sexmet saying one sentence …

**_Dear Dumble-dork_**

_I just met your groundskeeper Hagrid who tells me he was on your orders to bring Harry back against his will…_

_Bad move on your part mage but a interesting gain on my daughter's…_

_You can is fine consider this letter your first strike…_

_Please don't reach your third or I'll visit Hogwarts, and trust me…_

_That is something you don't want …_

**_Sexmet_**

Reading this he paled and figured he should take a different approach to retrieving Harry and place him back on the chessboard before it was too late he had to manipulate Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley into passing the traps beneath the castle to stop Professor Querul from obtaining the Sorcerers' stone and didn't want to bring on the wrath of Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, or Molly Weasley who was acting on not only her son's behalf but also on Grangers since she claimed their daughter as their magical guardian…

So he would need to do something that would take a lot of delicate planning and the removal of a useful pawn to Voldemort's revival after consulting Sybil Trelawney council…

He would needed to release a pawn from Azkaban Prison whose testimony years ago would have lost him access and control of the Potter family Legacy…Sirius Onion Black.

May Merlin help him now…since he became useful again. But it would also mean he would need to need to reveal the true identity of the Potter's Secret Keeper now staying in the castle as Ronald Weasley's Rat Familiar and traitor to the Potter's Peter Pettigrew.

When Sirius was released and compensated by the ministry and sent to St. Mugos for treatment he planed to have him come to Hogwarts so he could get him convince Lord Black to swear a wizard oath not to reveal his part in the suggestion of switching secret keepers before he revealed where Harry was now living. However he found himself standing before the Wizengamot due to Ameila Bones who charged him with the crime of withholding evidence about the events that led not only to the Potter's murder but to countless others…

But what surprised him was the witness…Peter Pettigrew himself who claimed he was under imperious by Dumbledore to and later Voldermort to reveal the location of the Potter's

He was also forced to submit his wand to the DMLE and was charged with multiple charges of oblivation, imperious, and other spells before he found himself banished from his position in the Wizengamot along with multiple fines.

Then to add the icing on the cake he Director Bones had also took the liberty to submit the potters will listing names of half the light and dark families on the council including a branch family of the Potters in the United States known as the **Sukotto's who alchemist son was presumed missing.**

It was also then until he revealed the location of Harry Potter…

So he had to act fast and call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix where he informed them of the other world that Harry found himself in without revealing how he ended up there…

He also revealed how he sent Hagrid there by means of Fawkes phoenixfire only to never return and feared the worse while claiming he was being held against his will by this Sexment entity claiming she was a creature born of dark magic and was corrupting Harry slowly to her will…

It was then he watched as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nyphodora Tonks volunteered to venture the other universe to find Harry and sent them the same way he sent Hagrid hoping the three would fair more successful than the traitorous grounds keeper …

It was only three months after preventing Ginny Weasely possessed by Tom Riddles Diary from entering the chamber of secrets and removing Lockhart from his position in the DADA professor that he found himself seeing Fawkes in his office again only instead of the seeing four people in his office he found himself staring at back at howler from Sirius Black telling him how when they arrived at the world Fawkes sent them and was met by by the being named Macavity not only dressed herself as one of Harry's godmothers but also who informed him the truth…

He could still remember the hurtful words of the howler cursing him for going against the Lily and James wishes before adding…

**_Dear Dumbledore_**

_You bastard!_

_We know the truth now and we'll never return Harry to you we still have an oath to his parents we will uphold and if you attempt to seek out the Tonks family their already are gone… We know that you deliberately used a spell on the Dursley's used to amplify hatred. I will never allow you to turn him into a Martyr to because that want that abuse was doing._

_We also know this world allowed wizards and other magic users to use magic freely or how Harry was already enrolled in a magic school, staying with a happy family, and attending that world version of Hogwarts so leave him alone or you'll reap the whirlwind."_

_Then again when Voldermort returns the wizarding world will reap the whirlwind._

**_Signed_**

**_Sirius Onion Black_**

**_Wizard, Jorneyman Tamer and Dogfather to harry potter_**

The he watched the letter destroyed itself made him very pale as he heard the last peace as one word…

_Oh yeah Remus Hagrid and Tonk send their sorn and Sexmet and her sister would also wanted me to Inform you this act you committed counts as your second strike…_

It was then Albus was starting to see Sexmet as becoming an irritating annoyance to his works for the greater good…

By her actions alone he removed the spell he casted on the Dursley's to take happiness from the boy's life making him a useful pawn…

Her action removed Hagrid who could have gained the assistance of the Giants, Goblins, and Trolls nations..

He also lost three more pawn in Black, Lupin and Tonks who usefulness would have been helpful in the war…

He also discovered after sending them to the other world he and the other order members were blocked entry into Grimwald Place…

He also found out his vaults were seized due to taking money out of the potter's vaults before by Gringotts collections department along with the elder wand, the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone.

He swore that if he ever found out who created her and her pokegirl ilk or if they had any connection to the Sukotto living in the United States he would make them suffer twice as much as he would make Harry suffer for deserting his duty to the wizarding world.

He would also need to make sure his third attempt without flaws or mistakes that would lead back to his involvement. He needed to figure out what would make it so Harry would return without linking it to him and arrange it he accepts his destiny while hoping this Sexmet or others like her wouldn't follow…

Then the idea came to him…

He would use his power in the ICW to hold the tri-wizard tournament and the Goblet of fire's power to bring him back…

When he returned he would then convince him to swear a wizard's oath and contract under the presence of allowing him to compete and later resurrect Tom…

On the Day of the Choosing champions all were chosen as planned and without fail a name was chosen out of the fire …

Good News was his plan had worked and that Harry Potter did appear in the Great Hall of Hogwarts…..

Bad news so did Harry's bed and three women who looked not of this world…

The first girl didn't seem too bothered about being naked and looked like pale skinned version of Ginny Weasley except for the raven dark hair or the crimson colored eyes and the fangs she showed when she smiled at the crowd including at the girl that looked just like her who she gave a wave to.

The second one looked like younger sexier version of wanted fugitive Bellatrix Lestrange in her sixth year. With the exception of silver hair that or runs that decorated her bodysuit that appeared on her body upon noticing her surroundings or the wicked look in her eyes when she scanned the crowd for threats and was now looking directly at the front table at Dumbledore with her golden eyes like he was lunch.

But the one that shocked most of the crowd and Severus Snape was the one that looked like a pale skinned version of Lily Potter wearing what the muggles would call gothic style of dress that shown a lot of skin which was tattooed with runs on her arms and legs.

Taking advantage of the confusion Albus stepped forward and said

"Welcome back Mr. Potter I thought we almost lost you…." Dumbledore said hoping he wouldn't need to oblivate him too soon.

He never got to finish his sentence as he and the other close to him found himself on their knees feeling extreme pain before the Doppelganger of Lily Potter stepped forward and lifted Albus up with telekinesis before she growled out…

"You were warned not to piss off my master Albus Dumbledore now you must be punished..." she said before looking toward Harry "Harry Darling how should we handle this disgrace of a wizard who doesn't get the hint you wish to be left alone or interferes with our nightly bliss ."

"I don't know Lillian maybe we should just take him back to our world and bring him before with Sexmet to discuss with him about the attempts to bring me back to this world against my will sound good, but so does letting Bella over there turn him into curry." he said watching Dumbledore look over at the Bellatrix Doppelganger who was smiling at the elderly wizard like lunch licking her lips "She been itching to try out that curry recipe the Demon goddess of Devon Harris gave her, but I won't because your meat would give her indigestion besides we're not the bad guys either, now could you please shut down your aura of fear you're scaring everyone and I don't want want everyone thinking I'm want to become the next Dark Lord." he said before noticed most of the girls in the grand hall were looking directly below the waist before taking a sheet to cover himself as he said "I would also like a chance to transfigure myself a pair of pants."

The Bellatrix doppelganger looked at her master with pleading eyes "Oh do we really have to master didn't Sirius tell us he was a threat to you?" she said searching Albus body for weapons before pocketing the elder wand. "Okay now he's less of a threat without his toys.

The first to recover was Cornelius Fudge and Bartly Crouch Sr. and Mad Eye Moody who stepped over with wants drawn before the vampirc looking Ginny blocked their path giving the group a look that said don't think about it before Amelia Bones stepped forward and asked them to step into a private room.

It was in that private room they learned were allowed a permissive to see Harry's life from the time he was in the Dursley's care to the time he ended up in the lab of Jim Sukotto being found by Sexmet and Bastit who treated him like family.

They also noticed their world was very different…

Not only did the world have magic using creatures living beside muggles but a floating academy wizards...

They also shown his encounter with Reubus Hagrid who was sent by Dumbledore to bring Harry back only to end up face to face with Dark Lioness who had no problem questioning him about who sent him before showing him their world and setting him up with a bird woman who fought like the chi- wizards of wizarding china...

He then shown Harry on his journey in the alternate world's version of Great Britain here he received his first pokegirl who looked like Ginny named Elizabeth at the Pokecenter where they learned she was abandoned by her parents for being bitten and turned into a vampire and how he called her beautiful before she dragged him into the room before the women pulled the men out of the permissive and requested another.

The second one was his meeting with a the Hunter type Demon Goddess named Trixie who they awoken by mistake when they were asked to explore cave on behalf of the Blue League Securirty Forces discovering it was being guarded by for entered a secret lab in a cave and opened her stasis pod...

She then stepped out of the pod and knelt to him declare her loyalty to him before seeing she didn't waste any time stripping for him before Bones stopped the men from seeing any further and requesting another permissive where they seen more of his adventures.

His training in the Wizarding School known as Vale where Severus Snape seen his Doppelganger and his pokegirl Harry told them was called an archmage was training Harry in potions as his apprentice.

It then shown him fighting men in black jumpsuit uniforms with Red R's and their pokegirls on a cruse ship were harry used his magic to capture them and met the person that interested them the most ...

The pale skinned woman with the tattoos who looked like Lily Potter who they found out she was a special type of pokegirl who ruled the Dark Continent called S-goth's picked him to be her partner for life before Macavity dropped Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphodora Tonks on top of the pair and told the three to watch over her little nephew or else.

It was then they watched as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin take their pokegirl tamers exams ended up with pokegirls starters...

Sirius ending up with a Grey furred Wolf girl who Harry called a Lupina who seemed to have a sense of humor akin to the to his own when she and him shared their love of pranks which Minvera McGonagall hopped never to be on the receiving end of when he watched the pair prank a arrogant young man who channel Lucius Malfoy and a pokegirl he called a megami who lived by Dumbledores greater good belief...

Remus however ended up with two girls of his own…

The first one had bronze skin, bright green hair, very muscular and her entire body was covered in scarred and practically seen Remus to take pale skinned athletic girl neon green hair who had an arrogant look about her..

He called the first one a Gladiatrix while the other one was called a Neo Icezel

The group also noticed how both girls looked at Nymphodora Tonks as a rival before they both agreed to dragged him into the next a room …

But the girl that ended up with Tonks surprised them all since it was a rabbit girl harry called a Bun-bun who seemed to be cradling a very sharp blade he told Tonks to present to her to win her trust…

They also watched how that disturbed the bunny girl was using it on a group of men and pokegirls and men in back uniforms with an symbol of a viper on it.

They also seen them build up their harems and skills challenging other tamers before the each of them were invited to compete in a tournament harry called the Blue League Conference…

It was there Harry faced off against other tamers and reached the semi-finals where he ended up going against Sirius who introduced himself to the crowd as the Dogfather which the name became evident due to all the four canine type pokegirls he added into his harem.

They watched the fight end in a three on three battle before Harry ended up being beaten by Sirius original pokegirl who evolved into something called a Wolf Queen during their travels when she tripped over a stone. It also seemed the girl knew a mixture of muggle hand to hand combat and used it against the Lily look alike by blocked her combination of punches and kicks before the Wolf pokegirl suplexed her.

Afterward Sirius, Tonks and Remus went to the Semi-finals party where they met with other tames and found out Sirius would be facing one of the woman looked like Selene Lovegood in her seventh year at Hogwarts and how you used Vulpine types who knew Ice or magic before going back to their room to bed early before going to bed.

It was when they entered their bedroom the girls tackled him to the bed and ripped off his clothing and could see Harry's girl were very limber before they ended up in Hogwarts Great Hall

It was afterward each of them had figured why the girls were pissed including Snape who really seen the pokegirl had Lily's temper…

Dumbledore however could feel getting harry away from these women would be trouble but he also could see the usefulness the could be the light if he could figure out how to transfer their allegiance from harry to him making him the mot powerful wizard in the world...

Fudge just wanted to know here he could have a pokegirl of his own…

While Mad-eye Moody who was really Bartly Crouch Jr was starting to consider if he should bring the information before the Dark Lord and convince him to let Potter live long enough to show him how to reach that world and gain control of it …

Or just go to that world himself go straight and enjoy what that world has to offer…

Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall however was trying to figure out if they could convince potter to bring back a few to set up as partners with Aurors including the LawFoxes, Growltits, Hound and OfficerJennies breeds.

But before they could ask Harry their questions a portal was opened and watched as very anger Dark Lioness and a very sultry catwoman both dressed in Egyptian garb stepped though and was already in front of Dumbledore as she picked him up and whispered the words…

"Well now I guess this is your third strike right Dumbledore"she said with an evil smirk "then watches as her hands prepare to become my new scratching post." She said with a evil smirk before Bastit ruined her mood by running over to looking over at Harry.

"Hey Cub are you okay that wizard didn't try any mind altering spells on you did he?" She said looking over Harry making sure he wasn't hurt before he asked.

"I'm fine Sexmet mind tell but could you tell me How you found me?"

"Well Macavity showed up at your mach with Sirius and wanted to surprised you with a special gift only show up when and noticed the room empty before speaking with Sirius about anything that could be used to bring him back he told us about the tri-wizard tournament involving a magic goblet that could be used to teleport anyone who put their name in the fire… even against their own will so it wasn't hard to follow you with the leftover magical residue or opening a portal following it to the source." Bastit said with a smirk before looking at shocked looks of all in the room before watering it down for the others in the room "We used the magic of the cup as a beacon to bring us here now let's go home the other girls are worried about you."

"Wait Harry has to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament or he'll lose his mac…." Dumbledore was trying to convince him to stay when Sexmet slapped him in the face…

"Excuse me but could the reason why you're make him compete human by using entrapment is to stall time to force my young charge in staying in your realm to defeat one of your victims?" she said before noticing all the stares in the room "Oh didn't your so called lord of the light helped in creation two dark lords or did you know about the prophecy your Seer Trelawney predicted that cost the lives of anyone born on June the 31 on the word of Severus Snape, or how he was planned to use Harry to kill your dark lord and proclaim him the next one after marrying him off to one of his supporters children.." the Dark Lioness asked shocking the group "As long as I live that will never happen to my little cub."

Then Bastit smiled as she approached the light wizard and said "I guess they didn't know sister but don't worry I'll offer you an interesting choice." She said "You see after speaking to Sirius and Remus we figured Mr. Mudwomp here went on an extended vacation and never returned the ICW would cancel and override most of your choices that crippled the wizarding world and I already see three able bodied people of them right in this room that can replace them." The Cat Goddess pointed out making the Light Wizard very pale already thinking what could be on her mind before looking McGonagall's way . "I think you'll no longer trouble harry no more…Oh Macavity it your turn."

It was then they seen the Calaco furred catwoman with the look of madness in her eyes step out of the portal and wave at Harry before grabbing Albus one handed before and throwing him in.

The next moment the watched her teleport over to hugging harry before smelling a scent familiar to her that made the chaotic Legendary her smile before vanishing out the room before Fudge got out of his supper to ask question "Mr. Potter would you mind asking why she was smiled outside like that?"

"Two things I'm Lord Potter due to being the last of the potter line and to answer you other question either Macavity is going sightseeing or she found some candidates tamers for her Acolytes… tell me do you have any Pranksters here because if you do you're going end up with future headaches." said Harry while both of the Feline legendaries nodded.

It was then McGonagall knew who he was talking about as potential disciples of Macavity and walked outside

It what then she seen her worse fears come to light as she watched as the chaotic pokegirl handing George and Fred Weasley pokeballs and a book called the Murarders Handbook Vol 1-3 on their new pokedexs to aid them in spreading chaos.

She also suggested the blond boy with the stick up his ass as their first on many targets.

**At the Slytherin's table**

Darco Malfoy and the other Slytherin students felt the need to owl their parents to enroll them in another magical school as soon as possible when they seen the mad looking cat woman hand the Weasley twins identical red and white balls along with backpacks before laughing as she fading out of existence…

**While at the Front table**

Sybil Trelawney found herself seeing visions of her own suffering at the hands of woman with who's skin was half Black and half white who wore silver robes and smiled at her before she spoke…

"Greeting Seer Trelawney my name is Hild and I believe your abilities or lack of them caused the deaths of many innocent lives." She said before teleporting away with her.

It was then Snape asked an important question after seeing two people…

Mr. Potter would you know what going to happen to Dumbledore and Trelawney on the other side?

With Macavity and Hild you really don't really want to know and if you know about how Sirius and Remus act they're on an entirely different level of crazy that make those two look like alter boys. It also didn't help that a Megami-Sama seer told what they did so don't expect what they have planned for the pair kind since it involved some magical parasite called a Horcrux in scar that was slowly eating at my soul instead of destroying it out right. .

"Shame we couldn't arrest them did you know who was responsible for this." Fudge asked before saying "Then again with the removal of Dumbledore maybe we could arrange an exchange of sorts between our world."

"Indeed I would like to see if we could have Officer Jenny and other law enforcement type pokegirls willing to work with my Aurors."

It was then Macavity shown up placing a pokegirl in his hands before saying…

"I think we could work something out." The chaos legendary. "Give us the prisoners of your Azkaban and I'll sent you what you need."

**Aftermath…**

**Three years after the Tri Wizard Tournament …**

The help from the pokegirls legendaries and Harry Potter as their ambassador many laws within magical Britain had been changed for the better…

Hogwarts was the host for Pokegirl and Wizarding world relation as they opened their first pokegirl center and added tamers exams available not only for wizard and witches but for the squibs as well.

It would be later the magical world and pokegirls revealed themselves to the humans and made a deal that improved humanity for the better…

Lucius Malfoy and members of the purebloods attempted to stop this from happening but due to the actions of Milly a Succubus who became Cornelius Fudge's first Pokegirl it never came to pass be since she convinced him to have every former Death Eater put under verserium including Senor Ministry personnel and advisors …

Sadly to say they never ended being kissed by Dementors up in Azkaban due to their extermination by celestiral pokegirls including the Angels and Archangels before the Leagues agreed to promote the recycling program for their prisoner promoted by Macavity…

It would be later that Draco Malfoy would be asked to become their world first of many gym leaders in the UK league after Slivia his Sorceress gave birth to his son Loki Abracux Malfoy his …

When the Pokegirl League system was established the Weasley Family name skyrocketed when Ronald Weasley left hogwarts to became a gym leader after his Sup-bra genius and wife Mindy convinced him to accept becoming Scotland's new gym leader when Theodore Nott accepted becoming a member of the Ministry of Magic's Pokegirl League's Ambassador for the UK in America .

Hermione Granger became one of the top pokegirl researcher in the United Kingdom. She lives in her research lab in Liverpool alongside her Dildo Queen, Enchantress and Psi-Queen assistants who sometimes have to drag her out of her lab to eat or taming..

Fred and George Weasley and their Ocelolita pokegirls put their prankster gifts to good use by creating a chain of Pokemarts to sell not only their joke novelties but also pokegirl equipment.

Neville Longbottom had celebrated his wedding with to his Megami who had managed to restore the damage of to the minds of his parents.. They were very surprised to find he had followed their footsteps and had become an Auror while maintaining his hobby of working in a greenhouse that doubled as a ranch for plant type pokegirls

Alcester Mad-Eye Moody had retired as a Dark Wizard hunter and became a teacher at Hogwarts Academy of Magic alongside his Megami-sama and his battle scared Archmage who both fell in love after finding out they both shared their belief in constant vigilance... they even said it in their wedding vow...

Now that Dumbledore no longer had no sway over him Severus Snape apologized to Harry for his part in going to Dumbledore for help and asked for his forgiveness Harry kidly accepted and offered him the money he would need to become a pokegirl researcher and gave him samples of rare plants from the pokegirl universe to be used in creating cures such as lycanthropy rage making it so werewolves could have a human mind during their transformation…

He also found himself meeting a pair of Dark Elf named Fumi and Fuma a few years later whose made his life very interesting...

As for Harry Potter and his harem he returned to the pokegirl world and disappeared into parts unknown. While Sirius Black, Nymphodora Tonks, and Remus Lupin with the last whereabouts exploring the world on their own…

But that's another story…

* * *

**A/N:** If you wish to know more about the Pokegirl or check out their stories check out Pokegirls .org or use search on this site ...

you'll be surprised with what you find...

**Name: **Harry Potter Sukebe

**Age:** 19

**Tamer's rank:** Journeyman

**Location:** Blue League

**Number of badges:** 8

**Harry's Pokegirls**

**Harem list:**

**Regina**- Lucarda (Alpha) Level 54

**Bella**- Neo Icezl (Hunter) Level 99

**Lilian**- S-goth Level 49


	26. Chapter 26 Child of the Dragon Sun

**Hogworts Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does Crying Freeman which is owned by Viz Comics...

**Hogwarts **

**Professor McGonagall,**

Dispite the fact that after we checked out information on your school and spoke the the Chinese, American and French Magical Academy my son Shen Li Ran responded to your letter refusing the place you claim had for him at Hogwarts for the Shenron Academy in China a month ago you still had the nerve to send your Half-giant of grounds keeper to our home with orders to kidnap him against his will...

Sorry to say me, my men, my wife or Harry your intended target didn't take to kindly to you sending your misguided half-human creature boarding our ship but allowed him to live..

After Harry subdued him we decided to question him must say he was very easy to question and confirm most of what we've been told by our contact in your wizarding world before we asked about the potter's will and release him of Harry's Vault key before leaving him in a police hospital in Hong Kong despite Bayasan's protest in wanting to keep him…

And just to make things hard for you to do this again we also took the liberty to contacting your friends at the ICW and the British Ministry Of Magic to inform them of where to pick him up when they're able to...

We thank you for your time...

Signed

**Ran Tayan (Dragon Sun) and Fu Ching Ron (Tiger Orchid)**

**Leaders of the 108 Dragons and Shen Li's Parents **

**P.S.** Try this again and we will personally ask the Chinese Ministry of magic permission put an end to all three factions in your little war…

Don't say I didn't try to warn you...

* * *

**Aftermath...**

Cornelius Fudge had ordered an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to declare a no confidence vote in Dumbledore after hearing from Lucius Malfoy that foolish goat had sent their groundskeeper to Hong Kong with orders to abduct the Heir to the 108 dragons from his home and that his father the leader of the group promised to exterminate them all if he should attempt such an act again….

But Albus claimed that all they had to do was wait for them to come to Britain to transfer the accounts

Only to hear that it had already been done yesterday by Amelia Bones who personally escorted the Leader of the 108 dragons personally inside to remove the seal of the Wizengamot off the Potter's will and shown them the copy along with a note from Shen Li Ran also know as Harry Potter to the seat members along with a warning that the group was a dangerous threat to the Ministry of magic…

When Augusta Longbottom asked about how dangerous this muggle group would be compared to the death eaters the Wizengamot where told of how 8 members of a Buddhist temple escaped the extermination ordered by Manchurian Dynasties and how one group founded the Peking Opera while another group founded what the Chinese muggles knew as yellow gangs which would evolved into the Triads.

She also told them how both surviving members of the group not only were priest who practiced Kung Fu but mages whose powers rivaled Voldermort and the members of the Wizengamot and how the Dark Lord learned the hard way when a death eater envoy was sent to meet with Fu , the wife of Feng Ling the former head of the 108 and had no problem sending back the foolish envoys head in a box along with broken wand and a not a warning them never to enter Asia..

When Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge heard this she called it nonsense and surprisingly sided with Dumbledore in agreement that Harry Potter should returned to Magical Britain by force if necessary and before claiming that if Amelia Bones couldn't handle this that they should have someone replace her that could ..

The Director of Magical Law enforcement did something the Senior Undersecretary didn't expect...

Bones laughed her the claim

When she was asked by Theodore Nott Sr. why she found her dismissal funny she informed them that her replacement aurors wouldn't just come under attack from the criminal organization's private army or the general bodyguards in his service….

But in the form of one man who was the true Might of the 108 Dragons...

The man known as Crying Freeman, who was surrounded by rumors and legend of being the Dragon's answer for dealing with dangerous threat to the organization now under control of Ran Tayan, the leader of the 108 and sometimes rumored to be the Freeman himself

However any information found on the assassin was here say and and those who attempted to dispel or prove the rumors only ended up with their lives forfeit…

The also found out they were responsible for wiping out the Cult of the Great Bear God whose religious leader Master Naiji a powerful wizard and Legitimist fell to Fu Ching Ran's swordsmanship...

Hearing this Fudge and the Wizengamot unanimously voted Dumbledore out and those who figured they could succeed where the Supreme Mudwump had failed not to make such an attempt again or he would hand them over to the 108 for judgment himself.

* * *

**Unknown to the group**

On board the Dragon sub, the mobile headquarters of the 108 Dragon's Nyphodora Tonks who was already serving as a double agent for the 108 dragons in the wizarding world and used their connections to had find her uncle Sirius Black who the recently escaped Azkaban along with Remus Lupin who was sedated in their medical wing of the submarine before meeting the young man who had been waiting for their arrival.

When Sirius awoken to see the son of James and Lily Potter was about to hug the boy until his path was blocked by Bugnug, an African woman with a strange blade that was very painful to look at before Harry told her to stand down so he could explaining the situation to him over tea.

When He drank the tea he found himself telling him every thing harry wanted to know and not being able to stop before figuring out he had the Eastern version of truth serum that allowed their subjects to speak the truth and be aware of it at all time before Harry or Shen Li Ran as he was called canceled the enchantment.

"It was there Shen-Li forgave him for leaving him with the Dursley family and thanked fate for the circumstances that forced him into a testimony in court when he witnessed a murderer wearing a white mask and a Chinese robe slaughtering the local mob boss during an errant to the local store."

He could still remembers his tears coming from the masked figure's eyes before detectives questioned him and took him home...

After hearing this Sirius figured the only reason Harry became a witness was due to the actions of Vernon wanted the reward money for the murderer's identity but before the portly man could collect the money on his nephew's information he had to make sure he kept quiet about his living arrangements ...

However that never happened because the assassin had followed Harry to the police station and to his home along with Elder Fu and Fu Ching Ran found out killing him would be a waste when they seen the boy's living conditions in the cupboard and decided to take a different approach.

While the grandmotherly Fu and Ran Tayan had a kind word with Harry's guardians Fu Ching Ran went outside and bumped into a drunk man using an invisable cloak she quickly put to death before he could raise his wand with her Muramasa blade. After she was finished disposing of the body she also noticed the next door neighbor watching her the entire time before heading over and speaking with her...

Instead of finding a woman begging for her life she asked her to read the a book called Harry Potter's watchers journal,,,,

Not only did it explain the poor choice of guard outside it also explained why the boy was being watched and how he ended up with every mark, scrape and bruise on the boy's body. It also told of how a person called Dumbledore kept ignoring her council calling what happened to him horseplay or using something called obliviate on her and the memory.

It was then Fu Ching took the woman back with her to inform her husband and Elder informed her of the boy suffering and not to kill him only to find that Elder Fu already knew and dispatched the both parents for their crimes before waiting on Dudley's choice to go with them and atone for his crimes or stay and die with his parents to avoid the person who she suspected was responsible for harry's mistreatment before agreeing to go with them.

Dudley silently agreed after seeing what they done to his parents.

**((During the Tri-Wizard Tournament))**

A bruised and battered Dumbledore was sweating bullets as he found himself staring up at Elder Fu who shocked everyone as the elderly woman half his size kicked him in the face across the great hall with ease and stepped on his neck to keep the wizard down as she spoke perfect english informing him of the laws between the ICW and Triads were broken and how 108 dragons were in their rights to declare war on him and anyone who supported him in Magical Britain which made the light families grow fearful for their lives.

However the Dark and Neutral Magical families had also feared for their lives for their own reasons when they heard about the 108 Dragon. The Death eaters were fearful because they knew the 108 was the reason no Death Eater were banned from China and Hong Kong and were fearful for their lives if they decided to go to war including the Zabini family due to their connections to African Tusk a group that Harry's adopted father exterminated personally after a failed attempt on taking out the Council of 108.

However his adopted mother Fu Ching Ran played peacemaker and talked with Minister Fudge privately and came up with a compromise that both sides would benefit. Their son would enter the Tournament as a Champion of both the 108 and the Gringotts Banking Guilds which outraged the other schools until the two students from the participating magical academies spoke with their Head of schools privately warning them not to make an enemy of the man who ended the cult of the Bear or make an enemy of their adopted son.

After what they both seen done to Dumbledore they took the warning to heart...

While participating during the tournament Shen Li compromised with the Ministry of Magic and attended classes at Hogwarts provided it be as an apprentice his tutor Makoto Shinkai a Japanese Sorceress connected to the 108 and dealt with Shen-Li's training and what very happy to see her student display his knowledge in potions and poisons in a class with Professor Snape who questioned him on thing that a fifth year student would know. When things didn't go the Professors way attempted to enter his mind only to find himself screaming from madness at what the boy had lived though.

Shen-Li had shown him things he did under his adopted families and sensei's teachings including the use of the cutting curse for the first time and incinerated a woman in charge of a kidnapping ring with fiendfyre when an unhealthy obsession with her father had been placed on him after she couldn't convince his father love her...

"It was after that Snape figured befriending the boy instead of persecuting him for his James Potter and the marauders actions wouldn't be a good idea...

He also figured warning Draco Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin to do everything in their power to befriend the boy who would become the heir of a group that made the death eaters look like tame.

Draco Malfoy treated the warring with scoff and would have attempted to use his father influence and power to gain his friendship and had Crabbe and Goyle with him...

Pansy Parkinson figured speaking to Shen-Li's mother and grandmother or seduction would gain the trust of the Boy who lived

Blase Zabini, however didn't want to befriend him she wanted to repair her mother's mistake for supporting Harry or Shen Li as he called himself and offered her allegiance to Shen-Lu along with the aid of Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis who informed him and his family in the 108 what to expect...

Their later found out from their parents Owl letters that their families were now welcomed members allies of the organization. Before the Tournament first task began the three girls and Harry's family used the information from past tournaments to devise an interesting strategy for each task...

During the first task Shen-Lu found out he would deal with getting a gold egg from a Horned Razorback Dragon and despite knowing the spell wouldn't work used Accio. When nothing happened Dumbledore and the person incharge of the tournament told him it wouldn't work and that he would need to go into the dragons den retrieve egg the boy did something the crowd never expected...

He walked off but not before calling it task barbaric and revealed his gift for speaking to dragons by warning them about the false eggs before leaving resulting in the crowd booing him ...

But the booing ended when the Fu Shen Ron started sharpening up the Muramasa which a Ravenclaw's Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood pointed out making everyone nervous.

When Rita Seeker tried to stop him from going to his private quarters she found herself waking up in the infirmary after African bodyguard Bugnug smashed the reporter's face into a wall.

She also noticed she wasn't alone when she found three other Hogwarts student where in attendance...

Draco Malfoy was there after failed attempt in convincing Shen Li to be his friend through intimidation and found himself with a broken jaw and an arm broken in three places...

Prefect Percy Weasely was there due to his attempted to make Shen Li hand over his throwing blades when he practice in the courtyard during his morning kata practice and insulted him by using Harry Potter making his demands.

His mistake was doing it around Elder Fu was being merciful since he was only following the rules of the schools guidelines but reminded the boy that the 108 had their own rules which Fu Shen reminded him when she visited him along with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater ..

But the one that would catch her eye the most was Ron Weasely who she seen talking to Dumbledore was paid to befriend Harry/Shen-Li and attempt to convince him that he should be his friend...

She also remembered the key mistake he made as well...

He like the others used the name Harry talking to Shen-Li and suffered for it from meeting the human wall that was Bayasan who watched Ron's interaction with Shen Li's and rewardered it with a hug that took all the fight out of the redhead wizard before dropping him off at the infirmary before the tournament

It also explained why the other Members Weasely nervous whenever the Chinese Behemoth was around including Molly who kept her mouth shut when she sheen the blades she kept at her sides...

However she was kind to Ginny who would pay close attention to the Woman who considered Shen-Li her little brother.

She was about to leave Hogwarts to post her story when she found herself running into the Mei Kano, Japanese Sorceress who was young Potter teacher before feeling a prick in the back of her neck and fell into darkness fearful of what would happen to her...

In the second task involved retrieving something from a lake only to find Shen doing the same thing with Accio once more walking off only to be stopped by a Man named Mad-eye Moody and who found himself thrown in the lake when he not only insulted him by using his birth name but also claimed that if he didn't participate this time it would make him worse than Voldemort. After the second task of the tournament was over the

Dumbledore and the Bartly Crouch Sr. the Former Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement tried to ask Shen-Li not to make injure anymore innocent people his response was simple...

"Allow me to leave or Acknowledge me as Shen Li because as long as people call me Harry Potter that is what they could look forward to." he said before walking off..

During the upcoming dance Shen Li found himself approached by many girls to be their escort to the dance but Zabini, Greengrass, and Davis ended up being the only ones he'd consider before the actions of Cho Chang and her friend who picked on Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood for their close relationship and chose to add them to his escort list as well...

During the Dance Mad-Eye Moody asked to talk with Shen Li privately and as soon as he was in the hallway asked Shen-Li if he cared anything about the wizarding world at all, but what he heard next made the Witch Hunter pale

"Are you asking me this question as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody the Witch Hunter or as Bartly Crouch Jr the devoted follower of Voldemort.?" the boy asked with a cold smile .

Before the revealed Death Eater could use a spell on him he found himself pricked in the neck before turning to see Blase Zabini wicked smile ...

**Riddle Manor**

**A day before the third task...**

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew was holding his master feeding him a mixture of venom and milk as Nagini slithered around in the distance. suddenly Lucius Malfoy had stumbled into the room bleeding from his arms and legs asking for help.

Voldermort feeling merciful ordered Wormtail to heal him and hear why he stumbled here for salvation only to inform him of Bartly Crouch Jr. had stumbled into his home seeking aid from the 108 Dragons...

Before he could order Lucius' death the door was kicked open as a masked young man wearing an ornamental mask with a lightning scar walked into the room and used fiendfyre on the trio before looking down at the recently healed Malfoy and took off his mask .

Lucius eyes had widened at how merciless James Potter's son had become before noticing the in tears still coming from eyes before leveling his wand between his eye before a black and green flames that emerged afterward...

**A year after the Triwizard Tournament ...**

Minster of Magic Sirius Black was happy man the dark times were over after the 108 Dragons removed all those they considered troublesome elements to Harry's life ...

With the Help of Nymphadora Tonks and Lilith Zabini as her Undersecretaries Magical britain had moved forward from the dark ages with the pureblood either in hiding or surrendering to the Aurors after the true death of Voldermort .

The day Bartly Crouch Jr. was exposed for taking Mad-Eye Moody's place the 108 dragons had enough and figured ended the Death Eater in a fashion the Aurors would never consider...

The used Fusu Korei, the path of the blood road and followed Death Eater back to their safehouse, strongholds until it led them to Riddle Manor and put an end to Voldemort using fiendfyre.

When Dumbledore found out he spoke out against the 108's methods of exposing the death eaters and talked of how they needed chance for redemption and attempted to have the 108 members oblivated and sent away while leaving Shen Li arrested and sent to Azkaban dependant on his guidance back to the light along with a way to salvage the prophecy.

However Shen Li's family were wearing dragon's Tooth jewelry that prevented oblivation and had enough of the elder wizard's meddling ways. Fu Ching Ran decided to deal with it using Muramasa and removed his head while Molly found herself frozen by her only daughter who proved her loyalty to Shen by casting way the name of Weasely before accepting Fu Shen Ran's original name Emu Hino and moving to China to take her place as Shen's adopted sister.

When the Dark or Light Families attempted to force the DMLE to take action for Dumbledore's Death or Revenge for Lucius Malfoy's Gringotts got even by either revealed information connecting them to being a supporter of Voldemort if they were dark or Gave their family audit leading to either the Light families ruin or withdraw their dispute and save their fortune.

The Families of Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini were elevated to higher status after their marriage contracts to Shen Li or Hardian James Potter were acknowledged and their weddings were next week. Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger also gained status as personal aides to Shen Li Ran and Emu Hino in their ligament businesses

After privately conversing with Shen Li about forgiveness for his actions with his birth parents death Severus Snape had found himself living on dragon's isle as the 108's Alchemist alongside Makoto Shinkai who helped him get over his first love.

**In Hong Kong...**

In a helicopter a older Shen Li was holding onto a sleeping Blase while Daphne and Tracy had looked over the skyline of Hong Kong and watched the fireworks in bay as control of Hong Kong's had traded hands from British control to Chinese hands and would need to leave for Dragon Island if his contacts in the Red Army about a crackdown on the Triads were true...

It also meant that a vengeful Cho Chang who took over as the new Head of China's Ministry of Magic would send her Auror along with the Chinese Red Army to seek 108 controlled territory to look for them.

But he wouldn't worry about retaliation until it was necessary for right now he would just enjoy the night sky as he was heading toward the Dragon Yacht that was already heading for international waters ...

But that would be a story for another time...


	27. The Path of a Pokegirl Tamer (Path B)

**Hogwarts**** Rejection Letters (Kmon13's style)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor does the Pokegirls series which was the parody brainchild of various writers starting from Hentai Pirate, A-kun, Kerrik Wolf, Metroanime and various others.

**The Path of a Pokegirl Tamer (Path B) ….**

**Dear Professor**

_I know you're expecting an ten or eleven year old girl to be answering this letter however due to an experiment with dimensional portals research and ended up in my lab due to an accident involving calibrations that would take too long to explain just know she's now 15 years old and has been in our care ever since…_

_We should also inform you that due to our world pathogens she had gotten gravely ill to a pathogen that only effects pure blooded humans given two options _

_Being given a drug that would cure her but make her body infertile and unable to have children or to become a pokegirl like we once was before our present evolution... Sanctuary Goths as we are know to be called _

_She chosen to become like us and wanted to insure the birth of generations. _

_She has a very strong and is very respected for it._

_When also found a lab and fixed the portal and attempted to return the girl to her home but they not only attempted to deny her but they also attempted to burn her mother's belongings in the backyard._

_After resisting the urge to allow one of my fellow council member who I might add dislikes humans for personal reasons to summon her pets and slaughter them out right. However I considered another punishment which surprisingly Harley agreed with._

_We also met with your guardian for Harley who was watching us across the street and my fellow council member asked her politely it would be to assist us in our investigation after finding a copy of a letter written from one of Nickolas Flannels old apprentices…_

_A man by the name of Albus Wilford Perceval Brain Dumbledore… your headmaster and someone listed in our creators notes who was admired for his actions in World War II but after meeting him in person found him distasteful due to being considered an annoying meddler of lives._

_After our investigations we found he's been meddling in three three generations of the Potter's family…and one Tomas Molvo Riddell (Did you know it come out as I am Lord Voldermort if the letters are changed around?) _

_We also know he was responsible for the Elders potters assassination by exposing them to a fast acting lethal strain of Dragon Pox culture… (I found that very distasteful I might add as did Harley who hates you by the way. _

_We also know you suggested the Secret keepers of James and Lily Potter to be switched and that it was he who the charm to hide them so their blood is on your hands, and we know he that was responsible for placing young Harley an unloved home and treated worse that a Doll. _

_(Funny thing about that Since that is what Harley turned them into after their reunion except for the boy we figured letting him become Harley's pet would be poetic justice)_

_We also talked with the daughter's of our creator who would be willing to talk with us since they were aware of his meeting with Harley's parents before your war began and shared information on magic and added him to the list of people eligible to take in young Harley should it be necessary. They also have a copy of the will from Gringotts they was given to us after starting an account in their bank. I must admit for greedy bankers they mailing and filing system is second none… _

_Their King was very interested in aiding us in improving our backing system by the way when we told them of our plans,so yes we are aware of the potter's wishes being dishonored oh yes we also know the Dursley family was listed in bold lettering never to place in their care..._

_Beside me and my sister members are already the surrogate mothers to her anyway so we'll deal with this Voldermort when the time is right ._

_In short Headmaster Dumbledore has lost his pawns in his private war and if he hopes to win he better leave our daughter alone or he'll end up learning what an S-goth with an overprotective Tyranodame is capable of …_

_So as Dumbledore's deputy headmistress advise him to stay way or look forward to take his place as headmistress!_

**With sincere wishes of health **

**Sapphron Hirosaki, Councilwoman Chairwoman of Sanctuary, and personal guardian of Lt. Commander, Harley Jane Potter, Assistant councilwoman to the Dark Continent Watcher Service .**

**P.S.**Also inform your headmaster the soul within our young assistant councilwoman's scar has been removed by a legendary Pokegirl who known for hating us and told of her destiny in removing this Voldemort who would become a blight on our world as well.

She will return when the time is right so please don't attempt to come to our world to abduct will be met with deadly reprisal, so please advise him to take this warning at his own peril

* * *

**Aftermath…**

**Triwizard Tournament**

Dumbledore was pissing on himself as he found himself staring into the eyes of a Reptile woman that hours ago turned into a tyrannosaurus rex after attempting to approach Harley Potter who looked very annoyed as she found herself being taken after brokering a deal between Sanctuary and the Legendaries Sekhmet and Bastet who had grievances over the unwarned extermination of the Cheetits who she freed from bondage after taking control of the council from the Hawks Faction.

After an hour of private conversation with Cornelius Fudge and a passing of a pokeball with a Vixxen she earned the ear of the Ministry and a strong ally against Dumbledore and Voldermort after showing him a soul crystal that was given to her Pets to seek out the other soul fragments while she attended the school.

Before the first task she had to deal with the Dumb-ass-whore trying to put a hat on her head and just to piss him off the hat chosen slytherin on fear of what it seening what she was capable of...

In Slytherin House Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkenson found themslves on their knees after Harley used her aura of fear on them before Severus Snape called her into his office where she was questioned about her ablites.

So she decided to play a interesting game were he would ask a question for a question in return

When he asked about her ablites and was told about the world of pokegirls and she found out about his love for her mother and dislike for her father..

When he asked about her living tattoos she found out about his and how he got it and from who.

But those questions ended when she used her aura of love and needed a taming and summoned her pets to join in before spell locking the door...

She would later remove the Dark Mark from his body and claim him as her own since she and her pets would need tamings.

**Third task **

After enduring both task by using her pokegirls to complete them with minimal injury to them the only thing to stand between the TriWizard Cup and Cedric Diggory since the french tart met an unfortinate accident with vines..

She could feel the magic on the cup and smiled as she grabed it and ended up in a graveyard and looked to see a porly man who she figured was wormtail from Snapes discriptions holding an ugly baby she figurd was voldermort and she played her game she knew what would be needed for Voldermort's reserection and mother instucted her very well in what to expect.

When she seen the reborn Dark Lord she smiled and watched him gloat and summon his followers.

She smiled knowing she would soon leave her own mark on them.

When Voldermort let her go and he was talking of how she was the girl who lived she grew tried of wating for him to ask for his wand and used that nice spell called Acco before leting the group feel Aura of fear to learn who she was dealing with before Nyphodora Tonk, Serveus Snape, and Sirius Black avaperated into the graveyard to bare witness to her Revenge and destroy the items she had her pets search for while attending classes with Bushy haired knowitalls and Red headed morons that just wanted to be friends for the fame with exception for the Twins who made her laugh and had potenal of being tamers should they accept her offer of returning with her.

But she would think of that later since her payoff had finally arrived.

After using fiendfyre on the items that had the soul fragments she summoned her tyranodame and her three Dameosaurs and had them carry the wizard who responded to Voldermorts call to one area before making the self proclaimed Dark Lord watch as his followers were torn appart by her pets

She smirked as called her a monster and said how she forsaked the light before feeling a pain worse than any he's ever casted from his wand. But she laughed at him before taking out a bottle of water and forced it down his throat and watched as the most powerful Dark Lord in Magical Brittan was turned into a Damsel before hitting her with a pokeball. When Sirius asked why she let him live she figured the worse punishment would be letting her live as the pet of someone who desered her...

After Severus and her use a spell to lock the new pokegirl mind away

**Hogwarts **

**Two weeks after the Triwizard Tornument **

Albus Dumbledore was at his desk as his Damsel Tommi was taking notes for him on his lap dressed as a French Maid. He was preparing a speach for the United Confederation of Wizard on the subject of pokegirls and had to deal with the fact that his spy Severus Snape and half of the Dark Families who were in Azkaban to accept pokegirls as pets and return with her to her world. At first he was going to object but after being given Tommi he figured letting thing for now would be best.

He figured right now a nice bath with his new pokegirl scubbing his back would ideal

**In Tommi's Mind **

Voldermort was screaming obstandities at the hell he had endured of watching his prison give the old man baths and worse do things no man or woman was ment to do...

She cursed Harley Potter for what she had done to his body and for taking his followers.

To him this was the true sence of the word Hell.

**Blue Leauge**

**Hogwarts School of Taming and Magic**

After leaving the Dark Continent Watches Service Harley Snape and her Husband Severus had founded a new school for tamers after returning from the alternate earth after setting up pokecenters and rights for also made sure the Pureblood Policies that kept Muggleborns and Halfbloods back were now abolished after Snape pointed out who who oppose them. It also didn't hurt that the Longbottoms support was given since she restored to life afterwards.

But for now they would watch at both humans and pokegirls learned magic and with help from the former Hogwarts alumni who joined the league and would help the Dark Continent when the needed it...

However couldn't get over the fact that colleagues from the dark continent contacted her about a special project the Hawks come up with...

It involved going after people from alternate universe with strange powers code named Authors and how they would harness their power to change the world...

She also knew it had something to do with the Sleeper agents loyal to the Hawk Faction being rounded up by the Blue League Security Forces or the death of Councilwoman Lindi Valiant being killed by a boy and his White Pantheress outside the gates of Sanctuary...

The Fact that Wellham was now a Biohazard Zone due to some idiots trying to breed Zombabes or that the Director of the DCWS was involved.

But they were safe in their school since the enchantments keep them safe and those who entered their walls would be removed if their intentions were cruel.

But that would be another story...


End file.
